Giselle
by DancinAngel-love
Summary: Giselle is alone in her life, after her parents are murdered she runs trying to find the man she calls her uncle to stay with. When she meets the Cullens instead she's alowed to stay and when a certain blond female vampire meets her everyone is shocked OC
1. Prolog

Okay so this is actually an OC story for Twilight.

_Sorry if none of you like it, the only purpose for my writing is to entertain me, and who ever else mainly me._

Summery: Giselle is alone in her life, after her parents are murdered she runs trying to find the man she calls her uncle to stay with. But when she can't find him she finds herself in Forks where she meets the Cullens. Esme & Carlisle let the seven year old stay with them. When Rosalie gets home froma hunting trip with her siblings a now suprise is awating for the whole family.

Characters for whole story: Cullen's, OC's, Volturi, Wolf Pack, Possibly more.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I only own the Oc's in this story and this storys plot. This story was wrote for fun but all original charecters belong to SM as does the actual story plot which is not what I'm using.

POV: Narrators POV for the Prolog.

* * *

><p>It was hot summers day, and a five year old child was playing in the yard of her home located in a clearing in the woods of South Carolina. She was cute her skin had a slight glisten sparkling dimly but not noticeable enough to the human eye. Her parents would agree that it had the sparkling gets more noticeable the older she gets, but for now they had no need to worry about humans noticing. Her hair was brown long and a bit curly, and she had the same golden eyes as her parents.<p>

A gentle breeze blew through the clearing causing both the child's and the moms hair to fly into long silky strands of brown and blonde. Neither seemed to mind, the mother just reached back pulling hers up into a pony tail while the kid giggled as it tickled her face. Through the wind brought a scent, that neither adults recognized, the parents of the child shared a look as the scent got stronger even after the breeze had left. Both parents stood rushing off the porch, the child's mom reached down picking her up, while the dad stood by them scanning the woods in front of him waiting for the stranger to make his appearance. He could hear the silent steps the stranger took the carefulness in the steps, he knew the stranger was trying to sneak over here but the breeze had given him away, sending his scent directly to the vampires he were trying to surprise. Now the surprise would be on him.

The father could since the vampire standing behind a tree watching them, the mother could here is thoughts.

"Show yourself, we know your there." Came the fathers voice, it was warm but not as welcoming and nice as it normally was. The stranger made no move only let out a cold laugh. "I said come out." The father repeated himself, anger evident in his voice. Slowly the stranger stepped out from behind the tree, grinning like he was welcoming old friends when he was actually looking upon the face of people he has never met.

"Now, now is that the way to greet the prince of vampires?" The stranger asked.

"If there was any such thing as the prince of vampires it wouldn't be." The mom's voice was smooth and guarded, her golden eyes not missing anything as she watched him and the surroundings.

"My dear, there is such thing, and I am he. My father was the ruler before the Volturi, before the Romans even." He smiled darkly, "And you would do good to listen, for when I take the volturi down I will rule both mortals, and immortals, and toughs on my bad side want have a good life."

Both vampires remained silent, neither wanted to believe this guy but it was to true. All his old and new thoughts proved it and the mother knew it.

"My wife can tell you speak the truth, but we have no desire to help you end the volturi, or to be on your bad side. We would rather live in peace here and be left out of the volturi's and your problems."

"And you can, but I need one thing." The dad motioned for him to go on, wanting nothing more then for the supposed prince to leave here. "I need a wife, someone who I know will have great power one day. I want your daughter. Yes I know before you say it, all she can do is read minds and heal others, but she is also a full vampire, that bleeds, sleeps, and can give birth, with her I can rule this world." Growls escaped from both parents the mom out her child down behind her.

"You aren't getting our daughter." The two adults spoke as one to the strange vampire who called himself the prince. Neither of her parents were planning on backing away, nor letting him take their daughter.

"Don't be fools."

"You're the one being a fool, people don't just hand over their kids." Her mom's voice had gotten a threatening tone to it.

"So the two of you are going to make a mistake?" He shook his head "I done told the two of you not to get on my bad side, now hand the kid over and you'll live."

"Not a chance, now get off our land. You're a lone, you have no chance of survival against the both of us." Her father had gotten into a fighting stance, like a lion ready to pounce. His, stance, voice, & face gave nothing away, all it showed was the truth behind his words, he would fight to protect his daughter and the Prince would die.

The prince growled muttering a threat but backed into the woods. He looked over at the child hiding behind her mother, before turning and running into the woods.

~~~**A month latter.~~~ **

The child and her parents were walking through the woods. All three of them were smiling and having a good time, when everything went wrong. The mom froze her eyes darkening, as she turned in a full circle before turning back to her husband a mix of anger and fear evident on her face.

"Anna, what is it?" The father asked his wife looking into her eyes putting a hand against her cheek. Borrowing her powers.

"Chas, he's back and he's not alone." She whispered. Both turned at the sound of laughter, the Prince stepped through as a circle of newborns stepped all around them.

Both of the child's parents wore worried expressions. The prince stood in front of the three smirking.

"Last chance, hand her over or die." The prince wasn't giving them time to talk, he was coming in with his demands to begin with. He didn't want to wait he wanted the child now, he would raise her then marry her once she was old enough.

Anna picked her daughter up, hugging her close Chas leaned over wrapping his arms around the both of them. "We love you Giselle, don't forget that." the both whispered to their daughter. Giselle gave her parents a confused look.

"I know, I love you to mommy, daddy." She said. Both of her parents had tears in their eyes as Chas pulled back kissing Giselle's forehead and Anna's lips before turning back to face the prince who had an expecting look in his face and his hand outstretched. Anna looked at her daughter for a moment kissing her forehead as well.

"I love you my sweet angel, you were a miracle for us." Anna sun g the first lines of a song she would sing to Giselle's every night before bed. Before turning her eyes towards Chas who nodded. At one time Chas ran towards the prince attacking him, and the newborns took charge, as Anna jumped up grabbing hold f a tree branch and pulling herself up into putting Giselle on the one above her. She told Giselle she loved her one last time before jumping down into the middle of the fight.

The fight didn't last long, soon they had both Anna and Chas pinned to the ground with the prince standing in front of them as the other newborns started a fire.

"You daughters still mine, she has no one now." He smiled before looking up into the branches of the tree, then back to the two on the ground. Walking over he place his hand on Anna's head ready to snap her neck. "She's mine." he hissed.

Ana looked at her husband. "I love you." She whispered before a crack was heard and her head was being held by the Prince. Chas felt his heart snap, he would die to, and he welcomed it but one thing kept him wanting to stay. But he knew it was impossible for him to escape along with his baby girl.

As the prince walked over dropping Anna's head next to her body he bent down grabbing hold of his head. "Any last words?" The prince whispered.

"Giselle run!" Chas yelled, the prince snapped his neck the minuet the words had gotten out of his mouth. The newborns finished tearing their body's apart before tossing them into the fire.

Giselle did as her father had told her to, she started to run easily getting across the tree branches. But before she could get far enough, before she smelled the smoke of vampires burning she hear the Prince yell. "You can't run forever! I'm the Dracon prince of vampires, I will find you!"

The voice and scent burned itself into her memory as she continued to run, she knew she wasn't fully alone, and her parents had known that to. But she had to find him before she would be safe. She knew she needed to find her Uncle. The friend of her mom and dads. But she also knew that finding him was close to impossible. So she would just have to run and keep searching until she found him or someone else that would take pity on a child.

* * *

><p>Okay so this is a story about one of my OC I might write more storys about this paticuler one and my others but idk.<p>

As you all know the storys I write are mainly for fun and entertainment. Please no hate comments. Comments on how to improve or what you think I could have done diffrently are welcome though.


	2. Forks

Giselle: Chas, & Anna were your first OC's for twilight plus their my parents and you kill them. WHY?

Me: Because my darling, you actually have two stories but this one would be more interesting then the one where your parents lived and all of you lived with the Cullen's.

Giselle: Fine but either story everyone would have been the same family to me accept for Rosalie & Emmett.

Me: I know, but your parents still know the Cullen's I will right a story on them and they will know Esme and all of them, and it will run into your story right here.

Giselle: *mumbles something* fine.

Me: okay… so.

**Characters for chapter: Giselle, Carlisle, Dracon Prince of Vampires, Charlie**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…**

* * *

><p><strong>Giselle's POV<strong>

I kept running, I might only be six but I was smart for my age. Neither my parents knew how I was able to learn so quick but in the end they always said it didn't matter because I would always be their baby girl even if I was as smart as an adult by the age of six. But now how could I be their baby girl when their dead? When they left me.

_'Dang it Giselle focus, you have to get away from here you have to find Logan. Or someone if not Logan then someone.' _

I agree with my mind, but somehow deep inside me I knew I wouldn't be finding my Uncle Logan anytime soon. He couldn't be found unless he wanted to be, mama use to tell me that he could even out whit the Volturi's best tracker. _Quit it! Your going to make yourself cry. And right now you need to hold back the tears, and any childish acts you would do and act like an adult. Let that part of your mind take over._

I ran, and kept running, I knew Dracon and the newborns were following me, I had to get away. I didn't want to be his wife, I don't want him to raise me and I want let that happen to me. I've read his mind. I can keep it from happening., I have to.

"Oh Giselle, stop running we jus want to help." Dracon's voice rang through the woods below me. Not replying I pushed myself further across the braches, running, dodging, and jumping as fast and best as I could. Out of no where a pair of red eyes appeared in front of me along with a face smirking at me. It wasn't Dracon it was one of the newborns, one of his Hench men. His crimson eyes held a glint in them, he was enjoying this. Like he was a tracker.

"Now, now, now child, your not suppose to run away from the man of your future." He taunted me wagging a finger in front of me. He reached over taking hold of my face pressing my cheeks together with his to fingers. "Your lucky, you could be dead with your parents." He spoke brushing my hair out of my face with his other hand. He smirked slightly. "Maybe Dracon will let me punish you for running, I'm sure we could have fun together." Fear hit me like a rock, he stuck his finger on my lips and I opened my mouth biting him. Yes with him being a vampire it wouldn't hurt _if_ a human bite him, but being as I'm a vampire (maybe quarter human, mostly vampire though), I have venom and sharp teeth. Can you say ouch?

He growled jerking his finger out of my mouth, I felt a tooth jerk lose as blood dripped into my mouth. He took his other hand squeezing venom out of his finger and I took that as my opportunity running up under his legs I went past him turned kicking the back of his leg causing him to lose balance and fall from the branch. I didn't stay longer to watch instead I kept running moving higher into the tree as I did, going in circles spreading my scent everywhere. I had to lose them for good this time.

I heard branches snap they weren't going to sneak up on me. No taking me by surprise, they only cared about getting me, only cared about taking over the world and using me to do so.

**~~~Week Later~~~**

I ran, and ran. Stopping only at night but then I would dive into the water. Now I was wet and cold, I was shivering. This was new to me, I've never gotten cold, not even when I was four and had run outside in the winter in the snow in just a pair of shorts and a tank top. I've never been sick or anything, which then mama didn't let me stay out no longer then an hour. Its like she knew I how long I could stand something. Gosh I miss her and daddy.

Shaking my head I looked up at the sign I was now standing in front of, it was one of them signs that said welcome to so and so. This one read _'Welcome To Forks Washington' _So that means I'm in Washington, and from the looks of it, it's a very small town. I placed a hand on my stomach still shivering, my throat burned and my stomach aced. I needed food or blood, I couldn't get food I had no money, and blood was tempting with all the humans, I needed to find animals, that's what I was raised to eat. But would I make it to a place with only animals before the thirst got to strong? Maybe I should just see if someone would take pity on me and feed me.

Making my decision, I walked towards a small café, a police cruiser was parked in front of it along with a few other cars but not many. A group of high schoolers were in front of the store hanging out, acting like morons. I stopped before anyone noticed me, doing a quick scan of minds there thoughts of now and their recent ones and smelling the air, I had to make sure there wasn't any vampires. Their minds didn't show any vamps, and all I could smell was human food and d=the rich smell of blood. No get the blood out of your head, the human food that s what your getting.

Crossing my arms in front of me I walked on towards the café, when I got their I opened the door that gave a slight tingle of bells as I entered. Some people turned to see who came in other didn't seem to mind. A waitress, cop, and a man with blonde hair with gold eyes looked at me the longest. I looked at the man with golden eyes the longest, I knew right off he was a vampire. He looked at me with concern but he didn't seem to pose a threat, his thoughts didn't either.

_'Why's that child so wet?'_

'Where's her parents?'

Is it raining, my car windows are down!'

Different thoughts came from the people around me. The ones who looked at me once or were shooting side glances at me. I was embarrassed, the waitress took a step towards me and my eyes shot to her face, I watched her never blinking, never moving.

_'It can't be an immortal child, she's to calm.' _I looked around for that persons thoughts not being able to lock directly onto who thought it, but I had a hunch it was the vampire.

"Dear, where is your parents? And why are your all wet?" The waitress was now in front of me kneeling down so she was my height. The lady was real pretty, she had dark skin long wavy beautiful black hair, and kind brown eyes, and she smiled at me, the smile was kind, caring, and concerned. It made me wonder if I looked that bad. I opened my mouth to answer but took the mistake of breathing in, the scent of blood being that close to me took me by surprise. I shut my mouth taking a step back I knew my eyes were wide, and I knew she thought I was afraid of her, before she asked the words. "I'm sorry if I scared you." She said looking at me worried.

"You didn't, I'm just hungry I haven't eaten in a while.." I spoke softly looking down the childish part of me taking over.

"Oh dear come have a seat we will get you something to eat." She held her hand out but I didn't take it.

"I can't, I don't have any money."

'Your parents will surely pay for it." the minuet she said it venomous watery tears filled my eyes, the tears I fought back all weak were threatening to fall.

"Th-They can't…their d-dead." I felt tears slowly slide down my cheeks and my body started to shake from still being cold and the sobs I was trying to hold back.

"The its on the house" The lady took my hand and led me over to the table where she was earlier setting me down on a seat in front f the two men. "Dr. Cullen, Charlie, can the two of you watch her while I go get her some food." They both nodded. I could tell by their faces they heard the conversation, everyone in the diner heard and all of them were staring at me. I fidgeted with the table cloth tears still sliding down my cheeks and my body still shaking. I was aware of the eyes on me, it seemed as if the whole store was watching me, I felt like an animal in a cage.

A while later the waitress came back with a plate of food and a glass of tea, she sat them down in front of me, and wrapped a blanket around my shoulders before pulling up a chair hollering she was taking a break. I stared at the food not eating.

"You need to eat something." I looked up at the face of the make vampire sitting in front of me. "Its not good for you to starve, and when you get done will take you over to the hospital to get checked out. Alright?" I nodded slowly he sounded so concerned, so caring.

The tears and shaking started to lessen and I took the fork and started eating the food she gave me. Using one hand to pull the blanket tighter around me. I noticed the whole time the vampire watched me, he didn't take his eyes off of me, like he was studying me. Incase he was I didn't want to hear his thoughts so I toned them all out focusing on the thoughts of a baby that was in his mamas arm dreaming peacefully.

When I got done eating The vampire who's name I learned was Carlisle and the cop who's name was Charlie led me out side and to the police cruiser, The doctor went and got in his car while Charlie climbed into the drivers seat. They started towards the hospital. The ride was silent, mo nor the chief spoke.

**Dracon's POV**

"How could you lose her!" I yelled in frustration at Joe, he had the girl then lost her all because he was a fool. Everyone's being fools lately! First Them two parents, then the blasted child, now my top newborn! I looked at Joe who was watching me intently he didn't seemed worried none by the fact that he lost her, he seemed excited. "What are you so happy about?" I growled.

"My lord, it's a hunt, a game, I would love to track her down for you. Even if it take centuries." I didn't have centuries, well maybe I did but it was hard to wait that long. But seeing as I had no other choice I agreed.

"You have my approval to begin your search. But when you find her even if it twenty years from now. If you lose her that will be the last thing you ever do. Am I clear?" He swallowed his venom and nodded his head quickly. "Good then please go!"

I watched him run off, he would start his search immediately, I knew he was expecting a prize if he succeeded. And a surprise he would get though not the one he is hoping for. He wants Giselle, he wants to "Play" with her, but no one is to touch her but me. Yes I can still take over if someone else was to touch her. But I prefer her to be pure. Giselle my darling, me and you will have all these new children all of these powerful children. With my powers and your powers they will be almost invincible, and with them the Volturi will fall, the vampires, humans, werewolf's, and all will fall to my feet. Our children will go out and mate with other vampires, a whole new race will be started a more powerful breed. And humans and werewolves will pay for everything they have done.

I Smiled, she didn't know what she could do, if she was with me. But oh would she find out, give it sometime. When she gets back here and when's she old enough this world will start to change. And if she refuse to, then I already have a back up plan.

Picking up a tiny bottle filled with green liquid , I twirled it in my fingers watching the potion swish around. This little bottle will be the answers if she denies me. Drink this and she'll do everything I ask, she'll agree to everything I say.

I placed the bottle back and walked over to my thrown resting upon it planning for my next action while I wait for her.

**~~~Carlisle's POV~~~**

The Child had fallen asleep after me and Charlie had gotten her to the hospital. I picked her up carrying her inside. Charlie waited till after all the test were done and she was sleeping peacefully in a bed.

"I'll take her home with me until we find something else to do with her. Esme wouldn't mind." I said knowing Esme wouldn't care, and also knowing that this is a vampire child not a human. It wouldn't be safe for her to go to a humans house, not with me knowing nothing about her, how strong she is, how good her control is. Even though it seemed like she had good control in the café.

"All right, I don't see how you and Esme do it."

"I wonder that sometimes to." I said. Charlie smiled at me patting me on the back.

"You're a good man Carlisle, I'll call in to check on the kid later now I need to be getting back." We said our goodbyes and I watched him walk out of the hospital. Sighing to myself walked back to the kids room, she wasn't sleeping anymore, now she was awake staring blankly at the ceiling. I cleared my throat catching her attention, she didn't flinch or move to acknowledge I was even here, is she deaf?

"I'm not deaf, thank you doctor." That's when it clicked why he didn't make no move to show I was here, she's a mind reader she was reading my thoughts. "Yes I was, I'll stop if you want me to." I gazed at her for a moment shaking my head.

"No its fine, I'm use to it." She nodded and stared back at the ceiling. "Your acting so calm, calmer than an Immortal child should."

"Immortal child?" she took her gaze from the ceiling staring at me confusion, and curiosity taking over.

"And immortal child is a human child that was changed. They get no smarter, and they are verry dangerous." She laughed, it didn't sound cold but happy.

"I'm not an immortal child. My parents were vampires, I remember when I was born."

"So one of your parents was a human?"

"No, both my parents were vampires, its complicating." I nodded confused. "But I'm a full-ish vampire, only with a few side effects."

"Side effects." My mind was racing, just like it had with Nessie.

"I age fast due to unknown reasons, I sleep, act like a child and an adult, can ear human food prefer blood though. I bleed, and I can get sick plus reproduce." My mouth was hanging wide open, or it seemed so. "t was proven that all of me but like fourteen percent is vampire the other fourteen is human."

"Just like Nessie, but she half and half." The kid smiled slightly. "Where did you come from where's your parents?" Her face fell and she lowered her eyes. She told me the whole story, from the first day they met the stranger too the day she showed up in Forks, tears filled her eyes and she hugged herself trying to hide the inner demons.

I froze after she mentioned what her parents names were a the end of her story. I know toughs names, but it couldn't be who I think it is. No it can't be, the Anna I know lost her baby when a vampire bite her. Shaking my head I washed away the thoughts I refused to believe that it was the Anna and Chas that I knew, that lived with me and m family, the ones I called my children just as I do Rose, and Alice, Jasper.

"Snap out of your thoughts, your giving me a headache." I heard the playfulness in her voice, she wanted to be happy so she was blocking the pain she was in.

"Sorry." I smiled to her, she smiled back but I could see behind her eyes. "Would you wanna come stay with me and my family? Until you feel like moving on?" She looked at me judging me, seeing if she could trust me more then she has. Slowly she nodded her head.

"I'd like that." I smiled and walked over to her reaching down where the needle connected into her arm, pulling it out I reached over grabbing a cotton ball to stop the blood that drizzled fro the wound when I turned back to her she had her eyes closed and a finger pressed to the spot, when she opened her eyes and moved her finger the blood was gone and it showed no sign of there having been blood.

"I forgot you said you could heal yourself and others." I chuckled throwing the cotton ball away and holding a handout to help her up. "I've already called Esme, her and Nessie are excited to meet you, the others want be back till tonight." She nodded taking my hand and allowing me to help her up and lead her out to my car. We were going home.

* * *

><p>OKay so that chapter 1 what do you think?<p>

Remember no hate comments welcome, comment stating you liked it or how to improve it are welcome.


	3. I Like It Here

**Characters for chapter: Giselle, Esme, Carlisle, Nessie, Jacob, Aice, Jasper**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~~~Giselle's POV~~~<strong>

Mr. Cullen or Carlisle as he told me I could call him has a really nice car, with tinted windows, and leather seats. And a lot of CD's, he let me choose the music, I choose one of his country disc, of Keith Urban one of my favorite singers. I found out Esme liked this singer to.

Lip singing along to "Kiss A Girl" I watched the road out the window memorizing the scenery and turns he takes, he was driving fast so I was hoping I didn't miss anything. Yeah okay he seems like a nice person but I just wanna know my way out just incase you know?

"You seem to know all of these songs. You've done sung, "Kiss A Girl", "Sweet Thing" "I'm In", and a few others" I smiled over at him.

"Yeah, he was one of my moms and mine favorite singers." He nodded with a light smile.

I turned my attention back out the window as he pulled into a driveway that led into the woods, the driveway was long, I'd say about a mile into the woods. At the end was a clearing, with a mansion or well it could pass for a mansion anyways. It was sitting right in the middle, their was a garage attached to it, and a big yard with a creek going through it. And of course the whole place smelled like vampires and something else that smelled like wet dog. Wrinkling my nose I got out of the car and followed him to the house.

He opened the door and let me go in first, walking in I glanced around, the inside of the house was beautiful, the living room was huge, and the whole back wall was a window, their was a grand piano in the room Pictures were on the walls and tables, old pictures in black and white or painted up to bright colorful ones. I guessed this was their "Family" in the photos. It looked like new people got added on to through the years. It started with two, Carlisle and some guy with messy hair and ended with Carlisle the same guy and nine people one with ten people, and one with a huge wolf in it. Weird.

"Esme, Nessie." He didn't yell he spoke in a normal tone, I knew why though vampires had good hearing.

"Grandpa!" I looked at a girl who looked my age come running through and hug Carlisle, she placed a hand to his cheek smiling and Carlisle's face looked mesmerized or something then he smiled.

"Yes that the girl."She turned smiling at me just as a woman came walking in, she had Carmel hair and a heart shaped face. She looked really kind and was very beautiful.

"Carlisle," She smiled and walked over kissing him before turning to look at me. "And you must be Giselle." She smiled.

"Yes ma'am." My voice was soft, and my kept flicking back forth from her and the girl.

"Well, I'm Esme and this is my granddaughter Renesmee or Nessie." She smiled. "And its very nice to meet you Giselle."

"You two ma'am." I smiled slightly up at her.

"Call me Esme. Okay?" I nodded an okay feeling slightly uncomfortable. Kid part taking over.

"So where's your parents?" I stiffened and looked over at Esme.

"Dead." Was all I said before looking down and closing my eyes, focusing on anything but their minds and my thoughts.

"Oh dear I'm sorry." She spoke and walked over hugging me, I shrugged but didn't answer. I was fighting back tears I knew would fall, I know it happened about a week ago but still…I miss them and don't want to be with out them…I don't want to be alone.

Esme pulled back and placed both hands on my shoulders kneeling in front of me, she took one hand lifting my chin to face her. "Giselle, you can stay here with us if you like. We aren't going to make you leave." I looked at her.

"I know, Carlisle done said I could stay…" I frowned slightly remembering I was looking for my uncle, but I had a feeling I wouldn't be finding him soon…maybe I should stay here.

"Please stay, It would be awesome to have someone my own age to talk to. I mean I know I have the mind of an adult but I'm still only six." Renesmee said. I laughed slightly and looked at her.

"same here, but I don't know if I should stay…the rest of your family might not approve."

"Non-sense they will be fine with it." Esme said sounding positive of herself. 'I just have to talk to Rosalie before she meets her.' Her thoughts revealed that there was one person who might not approve. I sighed and wondered who Rosalie was. I then noticed they were all three literally holding their breaths for an answer.

"I guess I can stay, but if someone doesn't want me here I'm leaving." I said. Esme smiled brightly Carlisle smiled brightly to not as bright as Esme's though and Renesmee looked excited.

"Great! Come on we'll go get you a room set up then later when the others get home we'll go shopping for your room and you some clothes!" Esme was talking about painting the room and all that. I nodded agreeing with her, I could tell right of she was a home designer even if she didn't actually have a job as one.

I followed her and Renesmee upstairs Carlisle said he had to get back to work. She led me upstairs to the seconded floor and walked over to the third door on the right and opened it revealing what was probably a never used guest bedroom. "This can be your bedroom, and as I said we will get it fixed up to your liking." She sounded happy and excited. She would make a good mother.

**~~~Alice POV~~~**

I froze in the middle of hunting, Jasper had stopped right beside me and had a hand on my arm asking me what I saw. But I couldn't answer, I was to shocked at the fact that she let another one in with out consulting the whole family. But then again, me and Jasper joined with out her and Carlisle consulting the rest of the family.

"Alice?" I looked at my husbanded he looked worried. I smiled lightly and let him feel happy emotions, and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Everything's alright Jasper, it's a surprise for all of us when we get home tonight." I whispered. He nodded and relaxed out of his tensed stance.

"You let your deer escape darlin." He whispered kissing the top of my head softly while taking my hand.

"Darn, what am I ever going to do?" I asked making my voice sound helpless, I looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. "Maybe you could help me get another one?" I asked sweetly.

I saw his answer before it happened. He bent down kissing my lips softly for a moment before he took my hand and led me into the woods for another deer.

**~~~Giselle's POV~~~**

Me and Renesmee were in her room, she was showing me pictures of the family and friends so I would know who people are…I asked her to and she was happy to do so.

"Okay so this is Rosalie…right?" I asked pointing to a picture of a blonde.

"Yep! That's Aunt Rose, when you first meet her she probably want like you much but don't take it personally she'll warm up after awhile."

"Alright." I looked at a few others, as she told me who the one group of people were, the ones they considered "Cousins" the Denali's. Tanya, Carmen, Eleazar, & Garret. Tanya turns out to b the only one of them with out as mate.

The smell of wet dog suddenly hit and I wrinkled my nose up. _Knock. Knock. _Me and Renesmee both looked at the door that was slowly pushed open as a guy with black hair and tan skin stepped inside. He was smiling brightly, and I recognized him from a few pictures down stairs but haven't learned who he was yet.

"Jacob!" Renesmee yelled jumping up and running over to him, the guy Jacob picked her up hugging her.

"Hey Nessie." He smiled. "Am I disturbing you and your friend?" He asked while looking over at me, I saw him smell the air while looking at me. _'She smells like a vampire…almost like Nessie but more leachy.' _I narrowed my eyes at him. Almost said jerk but no point in making Renesmee mad at me.

"No, this is Giselle, she's going to be staying with us!" She was grinning.

"I might be staying with you guys, there's still a chance I'll leave." Renesmee frowned.

"No ones going to say you have to go, not even Aunt Rose." She whispered. I just shrugged, she didn't know that for a fact.

"Your worried about blonde?" Jacob laughed.

"How is that funny?" I asked.

"Jake, and Aunt Rose don't really get along that well." Renesmee said shaking her head. "They actually kind of sorta hate each other."

Jacob stopped laughing and looked serious suddenly. "Umm, Giselle…not meaning to be rude but I need to know what you are."

"Confused?" I asked. He got a confused look on his face, I sighed, "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Oh, umm I mean are you human?"

"A quarter human, the rest of me's vampire." I said. He nodded.

"Alright. I'll have to talk to you and the rest later."

"Jake, you and the others and seriously going to have to interrogate her are you?" Renesmee asked.

"Nessie, its just to make sure she's no trouble and so we can recognize her scent so we don't ever hurt her." Renesmee nodded. And I looked at them, I'm sure I had a guarded look on my face but yeah well.

Jacob sat down on the floor next to Renesmee and started looking at pictures with us. He laughed at a few telling us stories about what happened on the day they were took, he had the both of us laughing before long.

I like it here, but I'm still worried if one of them don't want me here then I'm gone leaving I want be a burden or something.

* * *

><p>Okay that chapter three, I have some of four written so you <em>might<em> get it today or tomorrow one.

Remeber comments on how to improveare welcome. Also this story is being written for mainly one point. Entertainment to me. If any of ya'll are enjoying it then bonus.


	4. Wolves & Race

**Me and a friend at school were talking about ending Bella's diary two with Bella dieing by turning Jasper into a vampire, then having Alice kill Edward...very tempting.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…**

* * *

><p><strong>~~~Giselle's POV~~~<strong>

"Nessie your parents are home!" Esme called up the stairs. Renesmee jumped up running down stairs, Jacob followed her a little slower, I slowly stood up and walked to the top of the stairs. I got there in time to see her hug the messy haired guy and a pretty lady with brown hair. Thy both hugged her smiling, she had a family where I didn't anymore. I slowly walked downstairs no one seemed to know I was there. I kept my thoughts hidden and was being silent. When I reached the bottom of the stairs I watched as the rest of them came in, my mind slipped there names for some reason. A short pixie like girl with black hair looked at me grinning hugely, I was hoping she didn't see me.

The pixie girl kept her eyes on me, her grin got bigger then before I knew it she ran right to me and hugged me. When she pulled back she was patchily bouncing. I watched her shocked and noticed everyone else looking over here all of them were looking at me besides Esme, Renesmee, and Jacob.

"Hi, you must be the girl Esme's allowing to live with us. I'm Alice!" She smiled brightly watching me. I didn't know how to answer, she just kept staring at me.

"Umm…" She watched me expectantly. "yes, yes ma'am." I said finally. She put one arm around my shoulder and drug me over to the others. Renesmee was smiling while everyone else was watching me.

"Well as I said, I'm Alice, and this is my husband Jasper." She said introducing me to a blonde man, who was watching me closely I shrunk away remembering the newborn. He frowned and held his hand out, which I didn't take.

"I take it this was the surprise you said we would all get at home?" He asked looking at Alice while letting his hand drop to his side. Alice nodded bouncing on the balls of her feet.

The guy with messy hair, Renesmee's dad smiled politely at me, "Hello, I'm Edward, Renesmee's dad. And this is my wife Bella." He said. Bella smiled at me, just as her daughter placed her hand to both of her parents cheeks.

"Alice where's Emmett and Rosalie?" Esme asked.

"Emmett was going to check out Seattle, there's been some newborns up there. Rosalie will be back tomorrow she was going to stay an extra day." Esme nodded and turned going to sit down.

"Will one of you come with me, I don't think she will go with me alone and the packs need to meet her if she going to be staying." Jacob said.

"I will!" Alice was the first one to volunteer, Jasper didn't look that excited over her going but he didn't argue. Jacob smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Alice," He looked at the others. "We'll be back." He walked to the door and Alice grabbed my hand dragging me with her, she pulled me along with her through the woods.

The smell of wet dog was strong and the further we got into the woods the strong the scent got, the Jacob guy had run off a while ago I haven't seen him since we left really.

"Alice, where are you taking me?" I asked holding back fear from my voice. What if she, or all of them were with Dracon.

"Your going to meet some wolves, nothing to worry about." She answered confidence, and reassurance in her voice. She walked into a clearing , there was a ton of wolves there, two sat in the front next to each other. One was black, as dark as the night sky, slick and glossy, the other was a russet color he looked brave and tough but yet childish at the same time.

The black one stood walking over to me, he smelled me bearing his teeth. 'This is the girl Jake?' I didn't recognize the thoughts, the voice, and found my self looking around for the thinker.

The russet one shook his head but I ignored him. 'Yes Sam, jeez!' the voice or thoughts sounded familiar, the joking tone, how he'll mock people, it was Jacob. My eyes shot straight to the russet wolf locking eyes with him.

"Your Jacob." My voice was filled with shock, a joking look crossed over his wolfish face, 'And you're a mind reader.' He stated. I nodded, 'Good this will make our job a whole lot easier then.' I sent him a wary look before turning my eyes away from him.

The black wolf, who I assumed was Sam growled making my attention snap back to him, he was now right in front of me, he was huge, taller then an average wolf it reminded me of a bear.

He asked me for my story, the whole truth. I told them I would tell them about me and my secrets if he told me about them, surprisingly he agreed only after Jacob persuaded him of course. So I told him everything, when I was done he told me all he could about him and the wolves, it triggered a distant memory of something my parents had told me. But I couldn't remember right off what it was.

He had all his wolves come and smell me to recognize my scent, only Jacob, and five other wolves stayed put. When Sam's pack was done Jacob moved forward followed by the other five and they did the same as Sam's pack. All of them turned to leave when they were done, leaving me and Alice with Jacob.

Jacob ran into the woods and came back a few minuets later as a human, dressed only in a pair of ripped shorts. "You two girls ready to go back to Leach house?" He asked jokingly. Alice glared at him and I narrowed my eyes at being insulted, even if he wasn't just talking about me.

"Yes we are Jacob." Alice said grabbing my hand and swinging me so I was on her back, she took off running into the woods Jacob yelling after her. Alice laughed like a maniac her short hair barley blowing while mine went everywhere.

The russet wolf, which was Jacob was next to us soon, he looked over at us with a glint in his eyes, I realized now that the two were racing each other back, why I didn't know but they seemed to be enjoying themselves. Alice would laugh, and Jacob would howl in delight as the breeze rushed through our hair and his fur.

Alice picked up speed running as fast as she could, Jacob was right on her heels pushing himself to get faster. He wanted to win, just as much as she did. "Come on Jake, your slower then my grandma!" Alice yelled dodging trees.

'Your Grandma's dead!' Jacobs thoughts rang through my ears. He sounded aggravated probably because he was losing to a pixie.

I ducked as a branch came close to my head Jacob on the other hand ran right into it knocking it forward and sent it back I would have hated to been on the other side of it. Out of curiosity to what it would do I bent down and whispered it to Alice. I saw her smirking in her head as she reached another branch. She grabbed hold of it bringing it with her then let go when we got past it. I heard it snap and something howl in pain. 'Cheater!" Jacob yelled in his head at her, in his mind I could see him standing up before rushing to catch up.

The house came into view and she raced onto the porch, the door opened with out her touching it, she ran right past Renesmee's dad Edward and landed on the couch dropping me beside her. A few minuets later Jacob walked inside huffing loudly, he had a faint line on his face that was slowly healing that looked like a tree slapped him. Edward, and Jasper laughed while Esme scolded Alice for it, and Renesmee, and Bella went to inspect him.

"I'm fine Bella." Jacob said while picking Renesmee up holding her, he was smiling. "Nice race Alice." She smiled and agreed with him while Bella frowned and crossed her arms mumbling under her breath.

"Rosalie changed her mind, she's on her way home now." Alice said, smiling happily. Everyone nodded Jacob didn't look happy he looked disappointed, they must really not like each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay its up! :)<strong>

Rose will be in next chapter not sure about Emmett.

_So what ya think? Hit the pretty Review button if ya have anything to say;P_


	5. Fun In The Water & Longing Thoughts

_I have 0 reviews and a few subscribers to this story and a few faves for it. Nice start I guess, its keeping me updating anyways. Since it seems people are reading it._

_DISCLAIMER_ **-**_ _I_ **Do** _Not_ **Own **_Twilight_ **And **_Am_ **Not** _Making_ **Any** _Money_ **On** _This _**Story.**_

**_I've finally found the time to update! :) So here we are the next Chapter to Giselle! ENJOY! :D_**

* * *

><p><strong>~~~Giselle's POV~~~<strong>

"Why does blondie have to come home now?" Jacob complained out loud crossing his arms.

"Cheer up Jakey, you two need to learn to like each other." Renesmee said shaking her head at him. Jacob huffed under his breath but nodded in agreement with her anyways.

"Rosalie's the blonde preppy looking one right?" I asked with out thinking. Everyone looked at me, Edward was the first to crack a smile at my statement.

"Yeah she is, but she isn't to bad once you get to know her." He promised smiling slightly. I nodded my head and didn't offer anymore words.

Edward watched me from the coroner of his eyes, I felt a tugging sensation in my mind causing me to realize he was reading my mind. I locked eyes with him, before blocking my thoughts. He frowned at that, but how would he like it if someone read his mind without asking?

"Why did you block your thoughts?" He asked curiosity was noticeable in his voice.

"Because, I don't trust you enough to let you in my head with out permission." I stated firmly. I heard him think that he was just _curious. _"Don't forget, curiosity killed the cat." I said rather smartly. He rolled his eyes but there was a hint of a smile upon his face.

"How long till Rose gets home?" Bella asked looking between me and Edward frowning slightly. I wondered slightly what her problem was, was she still unhappy from Jake refusing to let her see where that branch hit him or if she just liked being center of attention. Yeah well, whatever burst her bubble. Edward laughed and tried to disguise it as a cough, but Bella looked at him funny. "What?" She asked him. He just shook his head.

Bella huffed and turned her attention to Alice. "She should be arriving at about seven. She's taking her time to get here." Alice said positively. Bella nodded and sat on the couch next to Esme. Maybe I'm wrong about her… I don't know.

"Giselle, wanna go outside?" Renesmee asked smiling. I nodded and we both ran towards the glass door that was open. I heard laughter behind us, I guess the adults thought it was funny.

Renesmee's thoughts echoed with the words I'm going to beat you to the stream. I laughed sending '_In your dreams' _to her mind. She laughed running harder and faster towards the I was right behind her tailing her.

"Your slow!" She laughed, I grinned and pushed myself farther, I could pass her I knew I could.

"Who said?" I was right beside her now, and the stream was about ten feet ahead of us. Renesmee smirked at me as she kept running then before I knew it she was ahead of me and jumped right into the steam. I jumped in five seconded after her landing right beside her. We both came above the water laughing, and distant laughing was easily heard from the house where all the others were standing outside the back door laughing watching us.

Jacob was running our way pulling his shirt off in the progress. Renesmee pulled me out of the way just as Jacob jumped in, a wave of water was splashed into us soaking us worse then what we were. The laughter continued as we shook water out of our eyes, and Jacob swam over to us splashing us. Soon a war was started between us, me and Renesmee verses Jacob the wolf.

Me and Renesmee were losing, he could splash more water then the both of us. Even if he was a bit slower the amount of water made up for it. We finally called forfeits, and it turns out Jacob liked to win, he brags about it.

"Okay children time to come in, and find some dry clothes." Esme spoke, in a motherly tone holding out three fluffy white towels. Me and Renesmee swam to the shore getting out, Jacob on the other hand crossed his arms and stuck out his bottom lip.

"I'm not a child." He said.

"Jacob your seventeen. You're a child." Bella said shaking her head. He rolled his eyes at her and got out taking a towel from Esme.

I followed them back to their house, when we got their Alice told me and Renesmee to follow her, we went up to Renesmee's room. Alice as pulling clothes out of the closet, she tossed a few to Renesmee's who slipped into the bathroom to put them on and continued digging through clothes.

"Here we are, these should fit you fine, and look great on you as well." Alice handed me some clothes and pushed me into another bathroom before I could argue. "Put toughs on, I'll know if you don't!" She yelled at me as I heard her walking away.

Sighing I looked at the clothes she gave me since it didn't seem that I had a choice. I had a sparkly pair of jeans, and a blue shirt, both seemed my size. Hopefully Renesmee want mind that I'm wearing her clothes.

"Hurry up Giselle!" Alice was knocking on the door, why she was rushing me I don't know. Which then again I don't know why their being so nice to me when they just met me either. Treating me sorta like family I guess. Or no it's probably just that I'm an orphaned kid they found wandering the streets and their just being nice… "Giselle, I will come in there and dress you myself now come on!"

"Alright, calm down." I said taking off my wet clothes and pulling the dry ones on. When I was through I gathered up my wet dirty clothes in my arms opening the door. I didn't even take two steps when my clothes were took from my arms being dropped in a hamper and I was being led downstairs where everyone else was. "Impatient much?" I asked. No one answered though, just gave me a smile or playfully rolled their eyes.

"We're not being impatient, we were wanting to officially meet you, you learns something about us and we learn more about you." Edward said. Everyone nodding in agreement with his words.

"Okay…" I trailed off, hoping one of the would start.

"Why did you come here?" Alice ask waning the full story. So once more I retold my story. They listened, all of them seemed to be sad for me, I didn't want them to be though.

"I'm so sorry." Bella said. Frowning. I shrugged looking down. No one spoke for a moment, I wanted off this subject so I looked to Alice.

"So what's your stories?" I asked directing the question to all of them. They each looked at each other then at me.

"Are stories are different, My story is that I was put in an asylum for seeing the future when I was human…" Alice recounted her story to me, telling me her past, as I had told her part of mine.

**~~~Rosalie's POV~~~**

Emmett shouldn't have been the one to go and check out the newborns alone, Edward or Jasper should of gone with him, but no Alice and Bella had stuff planned for the week…How did they know me and Emmy Bear didn't have plans? They didn't, Emmett was just being nice and agreeing to go alone.

Shaking my head to I guess force myself from talking to myself I stuffed my hands further into my pockets and kept walking. I still had another two hours before I would even arrive back Alice has probably done announced I was on my way as well.

I wonder if Nessie will be happy to see me. I can't wait to see her again, my darkling little niece. Bella and Edward have all the luck, they got a beautiful little daughter, Bella got to choose whether she was a vampire or not and Edward got a wife, a child, and whole family…he couldn't be any happier.

I've wanted a child for so long, and I don't think I would ever get one. It would be to dangerous for a human child, vampire children are illegal, so really I'm just screwed. I'm stuck to be immortally childless. Not alone, just childless.

"Ma'am you need a lift?" I had been walking down the side of the road so los in thought that I didn't notice this stranger pull up beside me.

"No thank you." I stated simply and kept walking. He drove beside me going slow.

"Awe, come on. There's no reason for you to walk." He said. The man was older, looked to be in his nineties, he looked so concerned and worried.

"Its alright sir, I don't live far form here. I just needed to clear my head so I went for a walk." He nodded smiling at me.

"Alright then, goodbye now." He drove off and I shook my head and kept walking, humans were to nice sometimes.

* * *

><p>Okay, I said Rosalie would be in this one...I didn't say she would be home yet... :)<p>

So what did you guys think?


	6. Meeting Rose

**Well on Facebook left a comment on some famouse singers page that its great he's following his dream but, its not always easy hints the fact I have to work hard to get to mine. And he said. 'Your dreams are possible, chas them down.'  
>Nice hu.<strong>

**Disclaimer** - I sadly do not own Twilight.

Just so you know _Italics _are dreams or thoughts that Edward or Giselle hear.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie's POV<strong>

Walking inside I heard voices in the living room. I quickly noticed the smell of wet dog, and Jacobs booming laughter, but I also noticed another scent. Smelled like a vampire scent but I wasn't sure. I went towards the door and peaked in, the only ones in there was Edward, Bella, Nessie and Jacob. Raising an eyebrow I went on in.

"Aunt Rose!" Nessie shouted running towards me, I knelt down hugging her.

"Hey sweetheart." I whispered picking her up.

"Hey Rose." Bella & Edward said. I nodded in their direction while setting Nessie down.

"So blondie, try to drown in any ponds lately?" Jacob asked.

"I'm really not in the mood mutt." I growled lowly in my throat. He put up his hands in surrender then I went looking for mom. Who I found in the kitchen. "Mom." I gave her a hug."

Me and mom sat in the kitchen talking for awhile, then I heard a soft laughter coming from the yard. Turning to face it I saw a little girl, her skin was sparkling slightly and she had her arms spread wide turning in a circle. "Who is that?"

"That's Giselle, she's going to be staying with us for awhile." I watched the kid, she was smiling. Mom said a few other things but I wasn't listening.

Slowly I stood up walking out the door, I heard mom calling my name but I kept going. Why I don't know, I guess I wanted to introduce myself to the child, I wanted to know where her parents were. I wanted to know why she was alone up here with out them. I stopped a few steps from the kid, she stopped spinning and fell to the ground laughing.

"Hello." I said softly kneeling down next to her. She sat up looking at me.

"Hi.." She watched me cautiously. I smiled slightly.

"I'm Rosalie, and I was told you Giselle?" She nodded slowly still watching me, she had a look I recognized, but couldn't put a finger on where I've seen it before.

"Where are your parents?" She looked down.

"Dead." She was refusing to look up at me, but I saw the salty tears slowly slip down her cheeks, and could hear her quietly trying to get her breath under control.

"I'm sorry," I whispered pulling her into a hug, holding her close, she cried even though she seemed desperately trying not to. I stroked her hair still holding her close to me.

**~~~Esme's POV~~~**

"Rosalie, Rosalie." She ignored me and kept walking out the door towards Giselle. I didn't know what was about to happen but I just hopped Rose wasn't about to make the child feel unwelcome.

Watching and listening silently, I watched as Giselle started crying, and as Rosalie hugged. Smiling slightly I slipped into the living room with Edward and them.

"Giselle might be what Rose needs." Edward said with out looking at me, he was drawing with Nessie, and apparently reading my mind. I nodded to him, Bella stood and slipped into the kitchen coming back a few moments later smiling as well.

"I think your right Edward."

'You two, you might be right. But I'm not sure Giselle is planning on staying to long. And besides that, Rosalie is just Rosalie. I don't think Giselle will be any help to the dear." I frowned. Rosalie has always wanted a child, and I'm certain Edward and Bella are hinting at her and Emmett needing to adopt Giselle. But I don't think of any of the three would go for that.

"You never know mom." Edward said looking at Nessie's picture. "You never know."

I nodded my head slightly and turned walking upstairs. Passing by Alice and Jaspers room I heard Alice in there whispering to Jasper about something. I decided not be nosey and kept walking to my room.

**~~~Rosalie's POV~~~**

I kept holding onto her even after she calmed down, standing up still holding her I walked towards the house. Taking her inside. Once I got in there I sat down on a chair in he living room with the others still holding her.

"Rose, you put her to sleep. Did you bore her to death or something?" Edward ask. I shook my head, I didn't even realize she was asleep.

"No I was just comforting her." Bella smiled over at me.

"I show you where her room is Aunt Rose." Nessie said standing up and heading for the stairs. I followed her holding Giselle carefully.

"I'll lay her down, you can go on back downstairs Nessie." Nessie ran off downstairs and I went over to the bed holding her with on arm I pulled the covers back on the bed and laid her down. "There you go hun, sleep peacefully," I whispered to the sleeping child as I pulled the blanket up. Without thinking I planted a light kiss on her forehead and slipped out the door closing it lightly behind me, before slipping back downstairs.

"I saw that Rose." Edward smirked now showing his picture to Nessie, who comparing it to hers.

"Saw what?" I asked sitting in the last seat left. Which happened to be beside the mutt. Edward gave me a look that said you know what, I pointedly ignored it. "Drop it Edward, I wasn't thinking." I whispered leaning back in the chair closing my eyes.

"Rose!" I opened my eyes staring at the short black head who was now standing in front of me bouncing with excitement. "I had a vision!"

"Alice, you always have visions." I stated.

"Yeah but this ones important." I stared at her waiting for her to go on. "Emmett, is now on his way home, didn't find a trace of newborns and will be here in two days tops." I smiled.

"Thanks Alice." She nodded and went over to Jasper sitting beside him on the couch. My Emmy Bears coming home sooner then expected!

**~~~Giselle's POV~~~**  
><strong>(Honestly you had to have it…)<strong>

_"Giselle? Giselle, what are you doing here? Where are your parents?" A faint voice whispered to me. I could see a man with black hair, the man I tease about being a wolverine duplicate. My "uncle" Logan. The only problem was he was shimmering, not sparkling shimmering but shimmering like a illusion._

_"Uncle Logan, I'm not here. I'm in Forks. And Mama and Daddies gone." I whispered. He looked at me sadly._

_"I'm sorry Hun." he whispered. Suddenly red lights blazed and a few vampires jumped on him tackling him to the ground. Dracon walked in front kneeling down next to him._

_"Giselle, I told you, you couldn't run. But yet you tried anyways, and now your dear uncle will pay the price." He hissed looking at me. Dracon placed both hands on my uncles head and jerked ripping it off._

"NO!" I sat up straight in a bed I didn't even know I was in, as light flooded the room as a door opened with Rosalie running in quickly followed by the others.

"Giselle, what's wrong?" Rosalie was next to me on the bed with her arms around me.

"Nothing, just, just a nightmare." I said quietly leaning into Rosalie.

"What about dear?" Esme asked from the doorway. I shook my head.

"She doesn't want to talk about it right now, maybe later." Edward said reading my mind. Esme nodded slowly and watched me and Rosalie.

"I have her, you can all go back downstairs. Ok?" Rosalie asked stroking my hair. They all nodded.

"Come on Edward, we need to take Nessie home." Edward nodded and they gathered her up slipping out the door with the rest of them.

Neither me or Rosalie spoke just sat there in silence. I could feel myself drifting off to sleep again, I snuggled up against Rosalie's side closing my eyes drifting back to sleep, I hoped she would stay here at least until I was fully back asleep.

* * *

><p>I Almost decided not to give Giselle a POV in this chapter but then I decided I didn't want to end it there so yeah.<p>

Next chapter up soon hopefully.


	7. Me Daughter I Don't Know

Honestly...Giselle's childhood might take forever so I'm sorry...:/ Also I don't know How long this story will last. Just a heads up incase its supper long...

Disclaimer - As you know I don't own Twilight.

* * *

><p><strong>~~~Rosalie's POV~~~<strong>

I stayed with Giselle that whole night when she had that nightmare, until morning came and she woke up. That's was when I left, after that I stayed with her every night when she asked, this morning when the sun came up though I went downstairs to find Emmett leaning against the railing. "Emmett!" I yelled running to him and into his arms hugging him. I heard a slight chuckle come from him as I hugged him back.

"Hello Angel." He whispered. He called me that sometimes, saying I was his angel when he thought he was dieing. I loved the name, I loved being his Angel, and I loved every time he said the words.

"Emmett I want to talk to you." I said staring him the eyes, he nodded and waited for me to speak. "Theirs this child who came to Forks that mom and dad took in, and they haven't adopted her or nothing. But I've sorta started loving the child, I want her to be my daughter." I said watching his face. He didn't answer me for a moment.

"So you wanting to adopt this girl?" I nodded and went on telling him everything about Giselle that I knew, and even though he didn't say anything I could tell that even though he hadn't met her yet, that he felt the same way I did about her.

**Three Months Later.  
>Same POV<strong>

Emmett got to know Giselle, they spent time together for a month just getting to know each other, and each day me and Emmett both became more and more wanting to adopt her. Me and Emmett had talked to mom and dad about Giselle, and I told them about us adopting her. Neither one looked disappointed actually mom looked thrilled. Dad asked what made me decided so quickly when I just met her, my answer was I don't know. It was just a feeling I have, like she should be part of my family, mama smiled and said that I have now found what its like to b a mom and see your baby. She and dad both said that's how they felt about all of us even if we were grown and immortal.

"Giselle" I called knocking on the door to her room lightly. It was time to see what she would think of me and Emmett adopting her, now that everyone else has said it would be great. She doesn't know of course, we've all kept it carefully hidden in our minds from her. Giselle opened the door and smiled once she saw the two of us.

"Yes Rosalie?" She asked.

"Giselle, me and Emmett wanted to talk to you about something very important." She watched me and moved aside letting us come inside her room.

"What is it?" She asked sitting in the middle of her bed as me and Emmett both sat on either side of the bed.

"Me and Rose were wondering, what you would say if we were to ask you if you would like us to adopt you." Emmett said slowly. Both me and him were watching her waiting. She didn't answer just stared at us in shock.

**~~~Emmett's POV~~~**

She never did answer, she just kept staring at us, shock was written on her face, but still offered no words on the subject. I expected the worse, that she would say she didn't want that. And sitting here waiting to see if she'd make mine and Rose's day, our lives, our eternity or not was like going for weeks maybe months with out blood. It was stressing. I had my fingers crossed behind my back as I watched my maybe daughter, hoping she was making her decision to be our daughter.

**~~~Giselle's POV~~~**

I didn't know what to say, so I sat there speechless. My mind was still processing the words it seemed, making sure that I heard him right. He said him and Rosalie wanted to be my parents. But that couldn't be right, and if so why. I'm nothing and they both know that. I was aware that they were waiting for my answer and that they were nervous about it, I was also aware that I had a shocked dumbfounded look on my face, but even with it there I didn't know what to say, I was still thinking. Because it was a hard decision, did I want these two to be my parents? I didn't know, because I had parents before and no one could replace them, and not to mention I also have a uncle out there somewhere. What to do, what to do, my mind keeps flipping and turning cartwheels.

What would my parents and Uncle want though? Would they want me to have parents and be happy or would they prefer that I didn't. They always said they wanted what's best for me, would this be best. I'm thinking it would be, but I didn't know for sure. It seemed like it would be though. I took my shocked gaze off them and looked down biting my lip. I heard their minds freaking out and upset, saddened that I haven't answered, but if only they knew that deep down I really want to say yes, I didn't know if I should. Nothing felt as if it was holding me back, just me being unsure.

"I…" I took a breath having made up my mind. "I.."

* * *

><p>And it ends there, why because I havn't made up my mind fully on which she should choose so yeah...if you have a perferance to which then let me know.<p> 


	8. Yes

**_Next chapter - short _**

_Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight, But I do own Giselle, and a few others..._

* * *

><p><strong>~~~Giselle's POV~~~<strong>

"Yes." My words came out as a whisper, I didn't repeat them, but I did watch Rosalie and Emmett's faces, I watched how they changed from worried, to happy, to excited in a matter of moments. Neither said a word for a moment, both just watching me, I listened to their minds, it showed the same as their faces. _"She said yes!" "I have a daughter!" "I can't believe it!" _I had to try my best not to smile and laugh at their happy thoughts, I wanted them to be able to tell me personally how they felt, hopefully they would anyways.

All of a sudden when I was starting to think I was going to have to break the awkward silence Rosalie's arms were around me pulling me into a tight hug. Emmett was over next pulling us both into a bear hug, I couldn't breath that good, I was thankful that I was more vampire then human or that would have been bad. I slowly hugged them back wrapping my shorter arms around the both of them the best I could.

"Thank you." Rosalie whispered, she never said another word. And she didn't have to, I knew how her and Emmett both felt from their thoughts, and toughs two words were enough for me to see it, it would have been enough for anyone to see they cared.

**~~~Rosalie's POV~~~**

"Yes" her words came out as a whisper, but me and Emmett could here clearly. After her words, I couldn't speak, I was so worried and to here her say yes made my un-beating heart, seem to want to beat again. I wasn't sure how to speak, my mind was racing through different thoughts, all of them happy. None of the three of us spoke, until finally I wrapped my arms around Giselle. "Thank you." I whispered, I knew of no other ways to show her I cared then to say Thanks for agreeing to be my daughter. Emmett's arms soon wrapped around me and Giselle both, he didn't speak either, I had spoke for both of us. Soon her small arms were around us the best she could get them, and we all three sat there hugging in comfortable silence.

**~~~Emmett's POV~~~**

I was silent after she whispered toughs words, I didn't know how to out my thoughts into words, my happiness into words, but in the end I didn't have to, Rose did that for me. I watched as Rose hugged Giselle, my daughter, and I couldn't stay out of it, I joined the hug, happy when Giselle wrapped her arms around me as well. I hugged them tightly, relishing in the silence that isn't uncomfortable, it was peaceful and full of love, it made me feel something, something different from my love for Rose. It was a love for both of them at the same time, a need to protect both, care for both. It was a need to protect my family, to protect my wife and child. I wondered if that's how Edward, and Carlisle feels with their rolls as dads.

We sat there for what seemed like hours, when it really wasn't.

"I think its time for you to go get something to eat." Rosalie say lightly to Giselle who simply nodded, leaving the hug we all stood up heading out the door, Rose's hand held mine, I glanced at her seeing a smile grace her lips, she finally had what she most wanted, even if Giselle wasn't fully hers. It didn't matter, it didn't matter to either one of us, she completed our family, apart from Edward and them anyways.

Me and Rose walked hand in hand out the door following Giselle who was grinning. I could see mom and dad downstairs talking, and I heard Edward and them in the living area. Wait until they hear the news, unless of course the nosy mind reader and psychic has already told everyone. Which knowing them, they have.

**~~~Narrators POV~~~**

It had been three months since Giselle joined the family, everyone was happy as could be, Giselle and Renesmee became close friends. Giselle had also started calling Edward, Bella, Jasper, and Alice Aunt and Uncle sometimes. Renesmee, by Nessie. Esme, and Carlisle Grandma and Grandpa,. And Rosalie, and Emmett, Mom and dad, or well mama, mommy, dad, and daddy. She goes between names on them two. Rosalie and Emmett got Giselle enrolled in school, since they didn't have to pose as teens anymore, somehow they managed to get her in the same kindergarten class as Renesmee, which made both girls really happy. None of them had any problems, all of them put Dracon in the back of their minds. Not worrying.

* * *

><p>Sorry this chapters short, this chapter kinda sucked, sorry about that.<p>

I have started the next one so I might get it posted tonight since I have no chool or anything tomorrow I don't have to go to bed early.

OKay so I had to add the narrators POV and it is not the end of the story, I juts found that the best way to time skip. If you would perfer me to go back and write some from them three months let me know, and I erase the Narrators POV and write them for the next chapter.


	9. Vision Confussion

Sorry I didn't get this updated as soon as I said I would, but it's here and it didn't take to long I don't think. :)

DISCLAIMER - I don't own Twilight :(

* * *

><p><strong>~~~Giselle's POV~~~<strong>

It has been three months since Rosalie and Emmett has adopted me, for three months I have been as happy as any kid vampire/human could be. I loved my new family completely, and deep down I knew this is where mama and daddy would want me to be, like they had a connection to this place and the people here, but of course I knew that was impossible.

"Gis, re you coming or not?" Nessie yelled at me from downstairs pulling me from my thoughts, her and Alice were going shopping and had invited me to go with them which I agreed to for some reason.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" I took off downstairs yelling bye as I went. I ran right into mama and daddy giving them both a quick hug I went outside to get in the car with Aunt Alice and Nessie.

"Glad you could join us." Alice laughed slightly while cranking the car and starting down the driveway. I smiled.

"Yeah, sorry I took so long." They both brushed it off, and before long we were out of the driveway and had music blaring that all three of us were dancing and singing to.

**~~~Alice's POV~~~**

We were having a wonderful time going down the road, singing, laughing, dancing in our seat, when all of that vanished from my mind.

_I found myself in a dark room, one I didn't recognize, I saw a man with long black hair slap another man who was being held by two guys across the face, a man with brown hair and golden eyes. "Where is she?" The man yelled at the guy who he had slapped. The one who was being spoken to didn't answer, he just glared up at the man. "Tell me where your precious niece is." The man hissed, as his goons tightened their grip on the other guys arms._

_"Why would I tell you, your nothing but an old snake." Venom was dripping out of his mouth like blood, and he spat it at the man demanding to know where his niece was._

_"Because, you belong to the Volturi, and since you left them, you belong to me. Understand Logan?" The guy hissed at the man I now presumed was Logan._

_"I don't belong to anyone, and I wouldn't portray her like that." Logan's voice was firm and final. The guy didn't like that and slammed his fist into Logan's face._

_"Take him away." He growled as he turned and walked away, before he disappeared my eyes caught contact with a clock and calendar on the wall 3:00 pm and it was today's date. September 25._

I came back t reality my hands clenched against the steering wheel and both Nessie and Giselle calling my name, and the sound of cars honking and people yelling for me to move.I didn't answer either of my Nieces as my eyes looked at the clock on the radio, 12 pm three hours before that happened unless I could change it, but the problem was, I didn't know either of these people, or where they were, or who it concerned, but for me to see it, I feared that it had to do with someone I knew and was close to.

"Aunt Ali, do you want me to cal Uncle Jasper?" Nessie asked me. I shook my head, and started driving again, ignoring the guy who drove by me shooting the bird.

"I'm find." My mind was racing trying to find the answer, I wasn't fine, but I didn't want to worry the girls, so I kept it to myself. When I got home I would see if Jake would take the girls out or something and I'd talk to the rest of the family, see if anyone knew of this Logan man, and the strange jerk. I kept this hidden carefully in my mind so Giselle wouldn't see it, for all I knew it could involved her and that want end well right now, we would handle this later.

**~~~Giselle's POV~~~**

Aunt Alice slammed the breaks on the car, her hands were gripping the steering wheel tightly turning her already pale knuckles paler, I honestly thought she was going to break it. In the mirror her eyes were unfocused and she wasn't breathing, just staring ahead with that unfocused gaze. Nessie was freaking out beside me, and before long we were both saying her name. Drivers behind us were shouting for her to move and throwing insults, one was on the phone and it made me wonder if they were calling 911. In a way it reminded me of that final destination movie I snuck downstairs to watch that mama, daddy, Uncle Edward, and Aunt Bella were watching, which is kind of a scary thought considering Aunt Alice sees the future or whatever. I tried to read her mind, but entering it hurt my head so I pulled back out.

After awhile she shook her head, but she still didn't answer us. "Aunt Ali, do you want me to call Uncle Jasper?" Nessie asked.

"I'm fine." Alice said in response, she didn't look fine, but she started the car anyways and kept driving. Some guy flipped her off which she ignored. She never spoke another word the whole ride to the mall, but once we got there she smiled and we all got out heading inside.

**~~~An hour and a half later same POV~~~**

We finally arrived home, loaded down with bags of clothes that the three of us couldn't get in alone. Dad, Jasper, and Edward got forced to come carry it in. Once it was upstairs and sorted into rooms and out up me and Nessie joined Alice and them downstairs where Jake was waiting.

"You two ready to go on a nature hike?" Jakes asked grinning. Nessie nodded and I nodded slowly looking towards Alice suspiciously, they never had this planned earlier.

"Go on sweeties, have fun with Jake." Esme said smiling at us as Jake ushered us out the door. Something wasn't right here.

* * *

><p>I had 2 ideas for this chapter, but I choose this way instead it seemed better, hope ya'll liked it (I did.)<p>

Next chapter want have Giselle's POV in it, it'll be more with Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Bella, Carlisle, & Esme. It will possibly have Jake's POV Not sure yet.

Thanks, until next update  
><em>~~DancinAngel-love<em>


	10. Wolf Race, and Help

Hey hope everyone had a fantastic Christmas! **:**_D_

**D**_I_**S**_C_**L**_A_**I**_M_**E**_R_** -**_ I don't own Twilight ... I do own Giselle though, and Logan for that matter, along with other OC_

_Italics_ are Seth and Jacob speaking to each other when their wolves.

* * *

><p><strong>~~~Alice POV~~~<strong>

We waited for a few moments for Jacob to leave with the girls, I had text Rosalie while we were shopping and her and Edward made the arrangements, Edward of course having told Jake everything including my vision, I didn't argue of course but I still thought he could have waited with the details till we sat down and figured this out. I mean it could still be just a random vision that had nothing to do with any of us, even though I doubted that.

"Okay Alice, the kids are gone, will you tell us what has you so worried?" Esme's soothing voice asked me.

"Yeah Alice, tell, tell." Emmett said, anxiously Which was strange considering he was never anxious, he was always ready for whatever.

"Okay, everyone hush and I'll tell." I waited but no one else spoke so I told them my vision, giving them all the details.

**~~~Jake POV~~~**

I took Nessie, and Giselle to the reservation, I had gotten permission form Sam earlier when Edward talked to me. So now I was a wolf walking along a path with two little girls on my back and a teenager _Seth_ walking beside me showing them the sights. Nessie was petting my fur twirling it in her fingers, I knew it was her because she dose it every time she rides on my back. I don't mind though, I'll let her do whatever she wants to my fur, for the most part.

"Over there is the place where Jacob started his own pack, when he denied following Sam." Seth said sounding like a museum guide or something. I growled at him telling him in my own way that I could easily kick him out of my pack. He ignored me of course.

"Where did Jacob change into a wolf the first time ever at?" Nessie asked. Seth looked at me having no clue, and I shrugged my shoulders which caused the girls to bounce off my back and land softly back on it. I have no reason to share that, its not an importance.

"I don't know…" Seth said also shrugging. "He's never showed me.

"Oh." I could imagine Nessie with pouting or thinking hard as to why I wouldn't have showed him, or to where it was. It was enough of a thought to bring a wolfish laugh that shook my whole body and made the girls go whoa, grabbing fist full's of my fur to keep from falling. "Jakey your going to make us fall!" Nessie half yelled half laughed at me. I controlled my laughter, or tried to anyways.

"Jakey?" Seth laughed at me saying the name in a girlish voice, picking on me. I growled at him silently showing my teeth, he shut up from me being the alpha.

"Sorry man." He mumbled, I grinned to myself. "Hey want to race?" Seth exclaimed suddenly. I looked at him then nodded my head to the two sitting on my back. "Giselle can ride on my back", I nodded and waited to see of they were okay with that.

"Sounds fun" Nessie said excitedly.

"Sure…" Giselle said slowly, Seth reached up and pulled her off my back before running into the woods and coming back a few moments later as wolf. He grinned as he laid down for her to climb up.

_"What's the rules?"_ Seth's excited thoughts rang into my head.

_"No fighting, no attacking, nothing that will out Nessie or Giselle in harm, Cheating is allowed, and the first one to the cliffs wins." _Seth looked excited as I told the rules. Seth crouched down ready to run. _"Ready." _His tail wagged a bit and I crotched down as well. _"Set." _I could here the impatience in his mind, he was ready. _"Go!" _I yelled in my mind taking off two seconded before I said it, Seth wasn't slow to respond as he was right on my heels.

**~~~Carlisle POV~~~**

"Well, if he's near here we can go help him, all we have to do is go now. Spread out, bring him here, if it has to do with one of us we will find out." I spoke to my family. Even though we didn't know this man I knew we couldn't let him be taken, or let this happen to him. I watched as my family nodded.

"One, or a group of twos?" Edward ask.

"Two." I said as Esme came to my side, "Lets go." We all took off out the door going separate directions, me and Esme took towards Forks.

* * *

><p>After this there might only be a few more chapters of Giselle as a kid, then there will probably be a time skip to her at twelve or seventeen.<p> 


	11. We gonna beat you!

**D**_I_**S**_C_**L**_A_**I**_M_**E**_R_** -**_ I don't own Twilight ... _

_Italics_ are _Seth_ and **Jacob** speaking to each other when their wolves.

* * *

><p><strong>~~~Jakes POV~~~<strong>

Dodging around tress I ran with Seth right on my heels, he was dodging branches and other things that I knocked back at him using my teeth to push them back. I could hear his mind yelling at me, calling me a cheater and such. I snorted thinking '_Soar loser' _at him. That made him growl at me.

Up ahead was a small ditch that Seth couldn't see and I was being oh so careful not to show him. I was going to jump over it the minuet I got to it, then Seth would trip, and hopefully not hurt Giselle who was riding on his back. I would be further in the lead, Seth would lose, and possibly be sullen at me for a few days, but other then that all will be right in the world.

Smirking in my wolfish way I jumped over the ditch and jumped right into a branch knocking me down here I landed on flat surface, right where the ditch was suppose to be at. Seth ran around me giving out a bark like laughter, mixed in with Giselle's gentle giggles.

"Jake, I think you were tricked." Giselle laughed as I stood up careful not to knock her off my back. I narrowed my eyes and huffed, I felt Nessie's hands hold onto my fur before I took off after Seth and his sidekick Giselle. Nessie laughed as I ran faster, I could picture her hair blowing and the excited look on her face knowing I was going to get the two back. "Faster!" Nessie called from my back as I raced after the two in front of us, I knew the girls were getting into the race, they wanted to win as much as me and Seth.

_"Come on Jake, your getting old!"_ Seth's voice rang through my ears along with his laughter both human and wolf sounding. The kid was in for it.

_"Watch it pup." _I warned, as I turned off the trail and dodged through trees and other obstacles. Soon I reached a small bank and ran jumping, I landed in-front of Seth, and Giselle. I knew this for a fact from Seth's shocked thoughts.

**~~~Giselle's POV~~~**

I couldn't keep the laugh from escaping my lips, even though Jacob and Nessie had passed us. The joy of feeling the wind fly through my hair and the feeling of flying was enough to make even the Grinch laugh. "Seth, I got an idea." I called down to him, I knew he heard me, his thoughts were begging for my idea, he wanted to win.

_'Come on G, another five miles and he'll win!" _Seth said in his mind.

"Okay okay…listen carefully." I started to explain.

**~~~Jacob's POV~~~**

Only five miles left and I heard a howl I recognized as Seth, digging my paws into the ground I turned around, the howl sounded worried. His thoughts came rushing through my mind. _'Jake, come back quick! Giselle fell of my back and into this hole!' _I watched the scene replay in his mind, that was enough for me to run towards them, Nessie was questioning me, but I couldn't explain, not yet anyways.

I found Seth standing next to the hole he said peering down in it, his tail was twitching nervously. I walked over next to him and looked down, I couldn't see the bottom. _'Jake, what are we going to do?' _I huffed annoyed that Seth wasn't thinking.

_'What do you think? We're going to climb down in there, or no I'm going to climb down there you going to stay up here.' _I changed my mind but watched Seth, I was surprised when he didn't argue with me, instead just nudged Nessie with his nose so she would slide off my back.

_'Careful man.'_ He though as I started slowly climbing, or sliding my way down. I heard a movement from above me before I went more then a few spots._ _"Jake, I'll see you at the finish line." __My head jerked up to see Giselle sitting safe and soundly on his back. I growled out of aggravation as they took off towards the beach.

Giselle climbed onto my back as soon as she could, then I was chasing after Seth, yelling at him through my mind. I know I said no rules, anything goes but that wasn't right. And both of them are in for it.

I kicked up dust and leaves as I ran behind them, pushing myself further and further. They weren't' going to win, and they weren't going to get away with that.

**~~~Unknown POV~~**

Sitting silently on my perch I watched as the two wolves ran by, a child sat on both. One of the girls looked suspiciously like Giselle, but I couldn't tell, her scent was masked by that of a mutt., and besides that it isn't my responsibility to nab her. I was after her uncle, he's the one I was sent for. He's the bait Dracon needs. He also might be the key to our enemies.

I waited for the coast to be clear before jumping down to the ground, there I made my way on heading where I set up the ambush for our key, our bait, part of our future success.

* * *

><p>Anyone ever listened to "Who's Afraid Of The Big Bad Wolf" By B5?<p>

Some strange reason I've been listening to it a lot. and its stuck in my head...

Anyways, until next time.


	12. Logan!

**DISCLAIMER  
>Don't own Twilight!<br>****Or any of the charcters in Twilight!  
>Do own Giselle and any other unknown character in this story.<br>~ Angel.**

* * *

><p><strong>~~~<span>GISELLE POV<span>~~~**

I laughed out loud at us leaving the wolves behind, but the laugh faded when Seth nearly ran into Jasper and another vampire I didn't recognize, they were both growling furiously at each other trying to pin the other to the ground. Off to the side Alice was in her own battle, I noticed Jasper glancing towards her but still struggling to get the vamp down. Seth turned and lowered down where I could slide off his back then crept his way over to the fighting vampires.

"Seth get Giselle away we're fine." Jasper growled over the snarls. Seth turned and went to grab me, but another pair of arms pulled me back, I was lifted off the ground and pressed to a firm chest. Frozen I was scared at first as I watched Seth crouch down with a growl coming from his throat. Then the scent hit me.

"L-Logan?" I breathed out in shock as I recognized my uncles scent. A growl was my answer, it was a protective growl. I frowned to make sure, I searched for his thoughts, finding them easily.

_Stay away from my niece you oversized mutt. _That was my uncle for sure.

"Logan he's not going to hurt me." I whispered to my uncle trying to get him to put me down. He didn't just held me tighter, Jasper and Alice both got distracted from the sight, Alice had a knowing look and tried to get control back over her battle, Jasper on the other hand got taken down. It dawned on me then that Alice probably knew who he was and Jasper didn't, neither did Seth.

Jasper successfully pinned and demolished the vampire he was fighting and turned growling along side Seth at my uncle. Jasper let out warning growl to Logan as Alice finally pinned her newborn, but didn't kill him just held him down. "Let her go." Jaspers voice was deadly as he faced my uncle.

"Jasper, stop, please." I begged him, the man I was begging to think of as an uncle. Jasper looked at me confused.

"Giselle, he.."

"No, he's my uncle, he isn't going to hurt me, just like ya'll aren't going to hurt me." I stated pleading for all of them to stop.

"Logan..?" Jasper questioned, I studied him for a moment then saw Alice telling them about her vision in his mind, I finally nodded and watched him relax along with Seth who moved to help Alice keep the other vampire pinned.

_"Finally I wasn't going to be able to hold this guy much longer." _I heard Alice's thoughts fly through my mind.

_"Elle?" _Logan's voice whispered into my mind._ _"Can I trust them, I'll believe you since I saw how they acted when they heard you out." __Nodded to my uncles question and felt his grip on me loosen until he was holding me in a almost lose hug. I slowly, pulled out of it and turned to face him hugging him tightly even though I was short and my head pressed against his stomach.

"My little Elle, I finally found you." He whispered picking me up hugging me close.

"Where you been Uncle Logan?" I looked at him sadly waiting for an answer. He looked down and cleared his throat.

"I was traveling, I went to visit you and your parents a week ago, it was deserted and I smelled the other vampires, and the remains from the fire very faint. I'm sorry Giselle. I truly am sorry for not being there to save them." He was whispering into my hair, I knew he was being regretful, but I didn't know how to comfort him, I just let him hug me while I hugged him back, the pain of losing mama and daddy hitting me once again, like it hasn't in a long time.

"Its okay uncle Logan, its all okay." I whispered.

**~~~Time Skip 3 hours~~~**

**~~~Jasper's POV~~~**

Jake, Seth, Edward, and Carlisle were all talking to the vampire Alice was able to hold onto, I wanted to be in there as well but I didn't want to leave the women in here with this man we just met, even if Em was in here as well.

"I can't thank you all enough for taking care of Giselle." Logan said watching her and Nessie build a puzzle on the floor, already halfway done with it even though they only started fifth teen minuets ago.

"It was no problem at all." Esme said watching her two granddaughters as well.

"Yes, and besides we love having Giselle in our family." Alice piped in smiling cheerfully, but I noticed a bit of worry in her emotions which is what kept me in here instead of with Edward and them investigating the vampire.

"I'm glad, she seems to have enjoyed her time here." Logan said slowly, glancing towards Em and Rose.

"It is our hope that she contuse to enjoy her time here as well." Rosalie says smiling at her husband before watching her new daughter happily.

"That is al we want indeed." Emmett said, not making a joke or anything, being completely serious. I smiled, glad the two had her in their loves now. But I felt uneasy emotions which made me glance at Logan, he looked nervous about something, and a bit regretful.

"Umm well, I would like to say something.." Logan trailed off, staring at the ground. "I want to take Giselle to live with me, I am after all her family." There was a long silence as everyone including Giselle and Nessie were looking at him in complete shock. Then at once everyone but Alice yelled.

"What!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. 2 question though.<strong>

1)_ What do you think of Logan?_

2) Who thinks he will try and take Giselle from Rosalie and Emmett?

**Anyways enjoy and I will hopefully have the next chapter soon, if not then just know it will be here sometime.**

**~Angel.**


	13. Well?

**.::DISCLAIMER::.  
><strong>Don't own Twilight!  
>Or any of the characters in Twilight!<br>I do own Giselle and any other unknown character in this story. (Which includes Logan and Dracon)  
>~ Chy<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~~~<span>Jasper's POV<span>~~~**

"No." Emmett's voice was plain and firm. There was no reasoning in it, it was his final tone.

"Mr. Cullen, please. She needs to be with me. I'm her uncle, maybe not by blood, but I am her uncle and I know what's best for her." Logan spoke smoothly, I noticed though that he was almost glaring at Em. Almost, but not quite.

"We are her family to, not by blood, but we are her aunts uncles, grandparents, cousin, and parents." Rosalie said using reverse psychology as she likes to say. I call it Rose style, but whatever burst her bubble. He merely shook his head at my sister.

"No, she needs to be with me. Her father… her mother.. They would want her safe with me, they know I would take care of her. And they know I would protect her with my life." I could feel anger eliminating from Rose and Emmett, it was like a slap in the face to them. Basically Logan telling them they couldn't protect her, that this family couldn't protect her. I knew that anger, I felt it along with Alice we knew she was safer with us. Logan didn't know that taking her from here with just him would put both of them in serious danger. He would probably end up dead, and Giselle would be forced into being raised by him then becoming his wife. If I'm reading Alice's emotions correctly then I'm right on the dot.

Wincing slightly I debated on standing leaving the others to deal with this one on their own, the emotions from everyone both hurt, and anger was a bit overwhelming. I felt a small thin hand squeeze mine, I squeezed back lightly knowing it was Alice with out even having to look at her, the feel of her hand and her emotions I know so well proved it.

"Your not taking her." Emmett growled lowly standing up. Logan narrowed his eyes at Emmett, I was starting to believe a fight was going to break out between the two over that one little girl. Which I can't blame either. If it had been Me in Logan's place I would have fought to take my niece with me so I knew she was safe in a way I am just more silently this time. And if she became my daughter like she is to Emmett then I would probably kill someone to keep the child safe.

**~~~Giselle's POV~~~**

I watched all of them argue, all of them fight over me. Conflicting emotions passed through me. Anger at Emmett for not letting me go with Logan, anger at Logan for wanting to take me away. Sadness at the thought of leaving any of them. Confused for not fully understanding. Old for understanding at all. This is why I sometimes hate being in a child's body and having both the mind of a child, and the mind of n adult, can't wait to grow.

Shaking my head I glanced at Nessie and gave her a questioning look, she reached over touching my arm replaying what they just said, giving me a questioning look afterwards. I shrugged and frowned.

"Nessie, Gis, why don't the two of you go upstairs?" Bella said softly giving us a soft smile before glancing at mama who was glaring dangerously at Logan. Nessie nodded and grabbed my hand pulled me up and towards the stairs leaving our puzzle that only had to pieces left before completion.

I glanced back t the grown ups one time, just in time to see Jake, Edward, Seth and Carlisle come out of the basement. Jake and Seth looked at Edward then nodded and followed us up the stairs. Jake picking Nessie up and putting her on his shoulders. Seth held his arms open in a silent offering to carry me as well. I agreed.

So now we were being carried up to Nessie's or mine room, leaving our parents, aunts, uncles, and grandparents, to talk about me. This ought to be a joy.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry its short, I know I should have had a long chapter since its been a while before I updated but<p>

I got some questions that I need a serious answer to. Why? Because I can't decide what I want... which is why the chapteds short, so answer fully yes no or whatever and I'll have you a next chapter that is long. promise. (I'll have a 3,000 or 4,000 word chapter or longer.)

1.) Do you guys want Giselle to have to go with Logan then the two nearly get caught and the Cullen's save them so they come back and stay there, Logan seeing its safer with them.  
>OR<br>Logan giving in and leaving her here, he gets offered to stay he accepts.  
>OR<br>Logan giving letting her stay then runs off and Dracon and goons get him.

2.) Do you think Seth should imprint on Giselle. Or do you want me to create a  
>vampirehuman/shapeshifter(Whatever you want) mate for her. Or us a diffrent cannon character.

3.) Do you want a time skip where Nessie and Giselle look like teenagers around sixteen/seventeen in the next chapter or after.


	14. Imprinting and the tale of the superior

So as promised heres the new chapter, and with out everything that isn't part of the story it is **4,051 **words long. WHOOT WHOOT!

anways.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I do own anycharacters you don't reconigze from SM works.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Alice's POV<span>**~~~

Different scenes kept playing out in my mind, everything unsure. He takes her, he leaves her, he stays here with her, he's dead she's with the one after her. All was confusing, and mind hurting.

Sighing I watched Jake and Seth carry Nessie, and Giselle up the stairs and debated on what we were going to do. I almost wished they would take them out of the house, I know Jake, and Seth probably want here the argument… but Nessie and Giselle have better hearing like a vampire.

Shaking my head I turned my attention back to the problem at hand.

~~~**Seth's POV**~~~

I smiled to myself watching Giselle and Nessie play, I was mostly watching Giselle though. I mean, I know it may sound strange, or perverted or something crazy like that since she's a child but… its just when I first saw her the whole universe seemed to freeze and nothing existed but her. She was beautiful, even for a child. Really the most beautiful creature in the world.

Its so confusing though. I've never had the desire to protect or love someone the way I do her. Even when she was riding on my back I didn't complain, I was happy about it. It was thrilling to hear her laugh and enjoy herself. I wondered if that's how imprinting made you see someone., and if I had indeed imprinted on her. But I couldn't have, could I? I mean it feels so right to think of her that way to think of her as my imprint…

"Seth…SETH?" Glancing down the first thing I saw was a head of bronzes hair, and I felt a small hand on my leg shaking it, It was Nessie.

"What is it?" I was a bit confused now, had I been that deep in thought that I missed something?

"Will you help us build the puzzle?" She asked sweetly while gesturing over to Jake and Giselle who were both busy on the puzzle at hand. I nodded and she grabbed my hand pulling me over where they had begun the puzzle. Nessie sat next to Jake, and I sat next to Giselle who gave me a grin before focusing on her pieces again.

While piecing the puzzle together I found myself once again lost in thought about imprinting and what Sam and the elders had told us, what I've learned from Jake and his imprint on Nessie. About what a wolf does when he or she imprints on a young child, how they act as an older brother, a friend and slowly progresses into something more as they get older. So that's how I would be to Giselle, because I am sure more then anything in this world right now that I have imprinted on her and that she is mine, and I am hers.

Confusing this may be, but if I'm sure then it has to be right, I've never heard of a wolf having imprinting senses with a problem.

"Way to go girls!" Jakes voice suddenly filled the room. I looked down at out puzzle in time to see the girls putting in the last to pieces. Me and Jake clapped for them, and both grinned with childish excitement, proudness showing on both of there faces along with a sense of accomplishment. They reminded me of Alice, which is scary in a way.

"Don't you dare go up there!" Rosalie's voice suddenly filled the air making me freeze. She wasn't speaking in a soft tone like most vampires, she yelled loud enough to hurt my ears. I knew that every vampire, and part vampire had busted ear drums now. I then heard footsteps, they were soft and almost quiet, and I knew instantly it was him the man who wanted to take Giselle away, not the one who murdered her parents, but the other one her Uncle Logan. From what I saw he wasn't a bad guy, just a man set on protecting someone precious to him. But either way he wanted to take Giselle and that was a major no. It riled me some, maybe more then it Rosalie and Emmett, I felt myself start to shake.

"Seth…?" Nessie's voice full of wariness.

"Seth, you ok?" Giselle's voice full of worry coming from right beside me.

"Seth." Jacob said warningly, I noticed him slowly start to walk towards me.

"GISELLE!" Logan's voice yelled followed by a bang as he opened the door. I lost it. I had Logan on the floor, but I froze hearing a shrill scream from a girl, a child. Followed by an unmistakable cry of pain. I heard Jake cures and felt my body flying, before hitting a wall and the weight of a vampire pressing down on me. My mind was now starting to slowly focus, and make since of things, as my surroundings became clear. Logan and Emmett were both on me. Logan was snarling at me, while Emmett was snarling at him. Jake was attempting to pull Logan away with out getting his arm bit off by either vamp. I heard the cry again. Pain filled, and it sounded like someone I hoped and prayed it wasn't. And it confused me, why? Why was she crying? With the need to know I barred my teeth at Logan before knocking him off with the help of Jake, and Emmett.

I stood on all four looking around the now damaged room. Turning my head slowly around until my eyes found Giselle bleeding heavily. Carlisle was hovering over her trying to stop the bleeding and get her patched up. I blinked my wolf eyes in horror and realization to what I had done.

I was shaking again, but not from anger, but from sadness, regret, and shame to what I had done. I found myself looking about.

Edward was sending death glares to both me and Logan. Bella was holding Nessie, Esme was standing in the door with an upset look. I noticed Jasper and Alice were missing from the bunch, why I wasn't sure of. My eyes finally drifted to the last ones. Rosalie kneeling next to Carlisle who was patching Giselle up. Rosalie had the most terrified expression I had ever seen on the blonde vampire.

A hand grabbed my neck, I stiffened before I realized it was Jake.

"Change back now." He growled, the alpha was showing through, it was something he never showed since the little three wolf pack started. I felt myself changing back to a human, with out me even having to try. I found myself now sitting on the floor. Jake threw a blanket over me and jerked me to my feet started dragging me to the door. My eyes remained on Giselle, even as he dragged me out the door I kept them on her till I couldn't see her anymore.

"What do you think you were doing?" Jake demanded pushing me onto the couch.. Say nothing as he stood before me with his arms crosses waiting for an answer, "well?"

"Protecting her.." I finally spoke, though my voice was nothing above a whisper. Foolishness could be heard. Really, what was I protecting her from? He wasn't going to hurt her, but I managed to make myself believe he was.

"Protecting her?" He sounded surprised, and amused. He seen me protect the vamps but what he was thinking now I- "You've never gotten that angry, that you phased in a heartbeat to protect someone before." He still sounded amused. "Why?"

Why? How do I explain why? Yeas the only thing I can think to say would make me sound like Romeo or Edward something cheesy like that, and honestly that's just plan out scary. Old fashioned Shakespeare acting freak… well that does explain why Bella likes him...

Shaking my head I met Jakes eyes "Its difficult to explain.." He raised an brow silently telling me to continue. "When I first saw her the world seemed to stop, nothing else mattered, nothing matters still when she's around, nothing but her. And knowing he was going to take her away, even if he wouldn't have hurt her… it.. I couldn't let him do it. Something inside of me snapped at the thought. I didn't want her out of my sight, and him wanting to take her made it worse with me already knowing about this other man wanting to take her, and knowing that the other man will hurt h-"

"You imprinted." Jake cut me off with a simple statement.

"I guess. Is that what happens when you imprint..?" I was now staring at my hands.

"Yeah.." He said as if I should have known that for a fact. Suddenly he chuckled. "I figured you imprinted with the way you've been staring and acting."

"What do I do?" My voice came out as a whisper. Toc cold hands then fell on my shoulders causing me to jumped.

~~~**Edwards POV**~~~

Me and Emmett finally got Logan restrained an calmed. It was clear he wasn't joking when he said he was set on protecting his niece. Shaking my head I glanced around the room, noticing the only ones left besides us three were Carlisle, Rose, and Giselle, all off us now were watching Carlisle's every move. I watched for a moment to, but it tore at my un-beating heart to much to have to watch. It unnerved me knowing that could have easily been Nessie.

Closing my eyes for a moment I searched for the others thoughts. Bella I couldn't hear, but I could hear Nessie, and was seeing the woods flash through her thoughts on the trail to the cottage with Bella, along with images from today replaying. Jasper and Alice were to far for me to reach, but I knew they left because of the smell of fresh blood, Jasper had been chasing after Logan almost had him till Seth phased and hurt Giselle. He got out quick once the smell hit. Alice has left shortly after everything started to get under control to make sure he was alright. I could hear Esme downstairs searching for cleaners so I didn't search for her thoughts. But the thoughts and muffled voice from the two mutts is what drew my attention.

Not being able to bear watching Carlisle patch of the child anymore I moved out the door and down the stairs, I decided to speak with Seth, knowing what was in their minds and what it was about made that perfectly clear. Heading on down the stairs I hear Seth whisper "What do I do?" I smiled slightly, the young fifteen year old hadn't thought much on imprinting, he must really have been clueless not to know what to do for the young girl upstairs.

I strutted on into the room, and behind the couch at vampire speed placing my hands on Seth's shoulders. He jumped and I felt slightly bad for scarring him.

"You do what Jake does for Nessie. And what the other wolves do when they imprint on kids. I spoke sternly and warningly. Seth only sighed placing his face in his hands. Muttering something even I couldn't make out.

"What did you say?" I asked having not been reading his mind, and what he said aloud being so incoherent that I could make it out.

"I said I doubt she'll want to be around me, and even if she does I doubt Rosalie or Emmett will allow her to be, or that Logan guy." And that really could be a problem… Possibly a major problem.. Only because of Rose though, and possibly Logan. Emmett would be fine with it. Rose would be a major problem more so when she finds out Seth imprinted on her daughter.

"I'm sure little Sella will still want to be around you." What is it with him and nicknames… "As for blonde up there, just leave her to me." Jake said. I shook my head.

"Bad idea mutt, Rosalie would tear you to shreds." I spoke aloud giving him my famous 'You're an idiot' look. He glared at me obviously aggravated. After a mere seconded he opened his mouth.

"E-"

"Just remember I can keep you from seeing Nessie." I knew what he was going to say. He shut his mouth quickly with wide eyes. Now if only he would keep it closed, our world would be paradise. But we aren't that lucky, are we?

Seth snickered at Jakes suspense, I smirked watching the older wolf pout. Turning my attention then back to Seth and ignoring Jake.

"Really though Seth, just keep calm, we'll all sit down and talk about this later when things have settled down." I spoke with a calm voice to the worried teen. I wondered then, was he scared a coven of vampires were going to kill him in his sleep. Probably.. Oh wait yeah he is.

~~~**Giselle's POV**~~~

Ow… hurts.. Everything… why did Seth do that? Did he mean to? Why? I don't understand? Oww!

My visions blurry, why can't I see, everything's just one big blur.

"Giselle?' Carlisle voice, "Giselle can you hear me?"

_'Yes! Yes I can! Wait.. How do I use my voice? I can't get words to come out… Maybe I can move my head..'_

I tried nodding a felt a bit of pain, nothing to awful, but it still hurt.

"Good can you see anything?" Carlisle voice again. I didn't respond exactly not knowing how to answer. It wasn't as if everything was dark. I could see I guess? Its just blurry? I heard Carlisle sigh. "is it blurry?" I nodded wincing slightly at the pain. I heard him move, felt his hands touching parts of my head. "What about your voice? Can you speak?" I Shook my head no.

"Carlisle?" Mama's voice, it was full of worry.

"Calm Rose, it's just shock and blood loss. I'm sure she'll regain her vision, and voice soon. She'll be as good as new, as soon as I'm done."

"What else do you have to do?" Mama asked her voice still worried.

"I have to get some venom in her system." Venom? Why?

"I don't understand, will she not heal on her own?" Leave it to mama to ask what I'm thinking.

"She will Rose, but the venom will just speed up the process, and seal the wounds quicker before she loses blood. Now hush for a moment so I can concentrate, don't want to slip and end up killing her instead of just inserting venom." I heard mama take in a breath and felt Carlisle move again picking up my arm. He took in a breath before speaking. "Forgive me Giselle." I felt his teeth sink into my arm, before he moved on sinking his teeth in to my other one and one of my legs. The burning pain of his venom started coursing through quickly, mixing with my own. I couldn't hear them speaking anymore, all I could hear was my blood rushing, along with his venom and my own racing through my system trying to mend me.

~~~**Rosalie's POV**~~~

"Why is she bleeding? She isn't a hybrid like Renesmee… at least she doesn't seem like one." And didn't she tell us that both of her biological parents were full vampires? Even if that isn't possible.." Mama was freaking out.

"Rose calm down." Carlisle said forcefully, but sill gentle. "I don't understand why she's bleeding either.."

"Its from her mother. A defect that happens when two different species of vampires are mated. She is a hybrid in a way, just not in the way you people are familiar with." I turned my head looking at Logan who I didn't even notice was still here.

"What?" I whispered, a bit agitated. Him and toughs mutts downstairs were the cause of this so of course I 'd be agitated.

"Her mother was a different breed of vampire then her father. She was the same breed as Dracon. He calls himself the first vampire. It isn't true though. It is true that he's as old as the Romans. And he is the first vampire of his kind, and they aren't any different then you, and the Volturi, or the Romans. One time he was also the exact same as you. Then humans captured him and a few others." I was staring at him waiting for him to continue, I wanted to know if this story was true.

"Well go on." Carlisle insisted. Listening clearly himself.

"When the humans captured them, they were just scientists. They saw Dracon and others on the street while hunting. After that they set a trap, I was never sure how they remained unknown to the group of vampires but they did. Anyways, once the trap was set they had a group of children caught in the mist of it, Dracon and the vampires with him went for the bait. They killed the children, and sprung the trap. Once again I'm clueless to how the humans kept them retained, but they managed it. Took em back their lab. Dracon was the first to be experimented on. The found ways to scrape their skin off, and a ways to add human blood to it. Don't ask me how, but the humans managed to create a monster that had blood of a human, the body and functions a human still has, but also the same qualities of a vampire." He took an un-needed breath as he thought. "Dracon was released into a cell, he suffered for months, as did the others. He was the first one to gain conscious and movement. The scientist were amazed at the results. But Dracon wasn't the happiest. He broke out, got the others from his coven that was experimented on out to. Being the first and the strongest in ways he became their king in ways. When they escaped they learned of what they could do, they had the same qualities as I said before of you. Strength, speed, beauty, venom , rock hard skin that sparkled. They didn't sparkle as bad as they use to. And like a human though, they could bleed if something was strong enough to break their skin, they slept, they can eat human food, though they don't favor it. Females could reproduce, and create more of their kind. It was rather amazing to them, some developed gifts, as we have, some went beyond what we can do. They sought of taking over the world, and overthrowing the Volturi, just as the Volturi did to the Romans before them. The Volturi found out of course."

He took a momentary break watching use to make sure we were still on track, and glancing over at Giselle who was shaking, and letting off silent screams from the venom before continuing. "After that the scientist created more, Giselle's mother was mixed into that group, when they escaped the Volturi had tracked the source of the new breed to the scientist, they killed everyone working there, destroyed the building and their homes. Then they tracked the new breed, killed most of them, some escaped some didn't. Dracon was one that escaped, him and most the guys. Some the Volturi took as prisoners. They didn't last long, before they were killed for entertainment. The hunt continued till the leaders thought they were extinct or few enough they wouldn't pose a threat, and they only decided that after they couldn't find anymore women of that breed. Giselle's mother was lucky though. She remained undetected. And the ones in the Volturi who knew of her ignored the fact. She was to kind and gentle to cause harm." He shook his head, he had a depressed feeling about him. She married a regular vampire. Which caused Giselle to be a half and half. But Giselle's just as powerful as her mother, Giselle is also the last female of that breed since her mothers dead. She's rare."

"How did this not escape to the others in the vampire world?" Carlisle demanded. Logan chuckled.

"The Volturi made it seem like they were still just hunting werewolves. They code named the vampires though." he met Carlisle eyes. "I thought you would know. You were there after all."

"Black death." Logan chuckled again.

"Yes Black death. Named after the disease that killed many, just as they killed many, of all species. They still would if they had the same numbers they use to."

I was staring at Carlisle now. "What he said.. Its true?"

"I believe so Rose.. I remember rumors being spread through the Volturi when I was their, whispered stories. And I remember him being one of the guards who were sent on the hunting missions." he nodded to Logan. Which caused me to be even more shocked. He was a Volturi member. That mixes in with the shock of everything I just learned.

"That's why I want to take her with me, keep her safe." Logan spoke.

"She's safer with use then on the run." I hissed, once again being protective of the child I was sitting next to. He didn't answer, but I saw the defeated look.

A scream suddenly broke the silence causing all of use to jump. "I looked down at my daughter her mouth was wide open and the scream was coming form her, it turned into a whimper soon after.

"Her voice is mended want be long now." Carlisle said, he sounded satisfied that his new granddaughter (as he told me he thought of her) was now getting better.

Footsteps were heard coming up the stairs, not long after Seth broke through the door with Edward and Jacob behind him. Seth hit his knee son the other side of Giselle, Jake stood at the door and Edward broke into a grin. I ignored the mutt at the door and the idiot of a brother I have, and focused on Seth sending him a death glare. I was surprised to find he completely ignored em though and kept his eyes on Giselle. Then I heard him whispering, I was shocked before angered.

~~~**Giselle's POV**~~~

I was screaming for awhile, before it turned into whimpers. Then I heard someone, someone said my voice was mended. Then silence besides my whimpers. The person who spoke about my voice was the first person I heard in awhile, the only thing I heard besides my heartbeat, and blood/venom rushing. I was grateful. Then footsteps it sounded like, and a door.

"I'm sorry Giselle. If you'll still trust me I'll better on protecting you. Its my duty in life now." I knew that voice, I recognized that voice. It was my Seth. Mine. What made him mine I didn't know, but when his hand found mine I held onto it through the rest of my suffering. For he was mine.

~~~**Dracon's POV**~~~

"YOU LOST HIM!" I was yelling at one of the vampires on my guard, one the simple minded below breeds. "How?" I managed to hiss out glaring at him.

"I-I don't… know, but his scent.. It- it was covered b-bye dog sir." I growled causing him to shrink back. The low breeds were so foolish, losing someone because a puppy walked over his path.

"Get out." He stood there shocked for to long, I walked forward before snapping his neck, and burning his pieces. He should have moved when I told him to get out. I turned to the rest of the low breeds. "Find him, and you better not disappoint me." They rushed out of the room where all that remained were the superior vampires. My court, and they remained silent as I exited the room into my chambers.


	15. Wake and Sleep Over!

Long time no see.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any recognized characters rfom the books/movies.

* * *

><p>Giselle's POV<p>

I felt strange as the world came back into awareness. And I was in some pain though, but it wasn't anything that I couldn't tolerate. Actually it wasn't nowhere near as bad as earlier.

"Giselle?" I heard someone ask before moving into my vision. It was mama. She looked worried. I didn't want her to be worried.

"Hey mama…" I smiled pushing myself up, though she helped me, thinking I needed it I suppose.

"How are you feeling?  
>She asked stroking my hair with her hand. I just smiled.<p>

"Fine, it doesn't hurt like earlier." I added to the look on her face, receiving a small nod of approval. Before she stood saying she was going to get the others. I just sighed. I didn't understand why grownups got so worked up over injuries. Even once they are healed.

Soon Carlisle was in here checking on me, shining a light in my eyes, asking me question that I answered honestly, and soon her deemed me fine enough to get out of bed, after he checked the spots I got 'Clawed.' I was rather glad to, giving him and mama a hug I took off down the stairs not waiting a moment longer as I went straight to the living room to where everyone else was. Mama and grandpa following close behind.

After getting a hug from the other adults, I went over to Nessie sitting down next to her, I noticed Seth watching me, a sad look on his face. I smiled and waved at him. This earned me a small, relieved smile in return.

"Giselle, we have decided to leave it up to you, if you would like to go with Logan… or stay with us." Mama said after a moment of silence in the room. I blinked in confusion, looking at my uncle, before I turned my eyes to the others

"Can't uncle Logan stay here?" I asked receiving a small smile from mama, and Alice.

"If he wishes he can.." Carlisle spoke this time, in his normal soothing voice, and I turned my eyes to my Uncle Logan.

"Will you stay here? I don't want you to leave! And I don't want to leave mama, and dad." I said giving him pitiful eyes, before looking down. I didn't want to lose any of them

Logan looked torn, and I watched him frown before scratching his collar bone,and I knew then he was thinking it over. He always did that. And sometimes he would also bite his lip while he did it. "I don't know… I mean.. I don't want  
>to intrude, or be a burden…" I hung my head, and I heard sigh. "I'll think on it for a week and let you know." He finally said, and my head shot up a grin on my face. It wasn't a yes, but it wasn't a no.<p>

"I love you!" I shouted gleefully throwing my arms around his neck in a bear hug… though he was the one who squeezed me and made it an official bear hug. I hear him chuckle softly.

"Giselle why don't you go get ready for bed?" She asked turning her golden eyes to me. "Actually go get on your pajamas, and an extra set of clothes for in the morning." She smiled slightly. "Nessie asked me if you could spend the night with her if you woke up before it got to late." She said looking at the clock. "It's just now turning 9 pm so if you would like to go over there for a sleep over your welcome to." She smiled while I thought it over before nodding and took off upstairs to my room.

Reaching my room I walked over to my closet where a lot of outfits were. Mama said Aunt Alice put them there. Shaking my head I went through the closet finally grabbing a pair of jeans that sparkled some and had a cute butterfly stitched into the front pocket and a pink shirt with Lillo, and Stich hugging each other on the front with the word "Ohana " Written in script up under them, a heart making up the period. I pulled a jean jacket off a hanger as well that had pink stitching, and then grabbed a pair of spares with pink checkered lacings and such.

I placed the selected clothing into a small shoulder bag before going over to the bed and picking up a stuffed animal dad had brought me earlier this morning. I loved it. It was a white tiger, with blue eyes, and such soft fur! Her name was winter. I placed her in the bag as well planning on sleeping with her tonight.

Looking around the room I nodded in approval not thinking of anything else I needed though I'm sure mama would tell me if there was anything else. With that I walked over to a set of drawers next to the door and pulled it opened. I pulled out a pair of under garnets placing them in the bag before pulling out another pair placing them on top of the drawers and closing the one I first opened then opened the bottom. Frowning to myself momentarily I went through the pajamas before picking out an older fashioned night gown. It was like the one mama had for me, fancy but older style, like you see girls wearing in some Disney movies. Nodding to myself I put the pajamas in the bag as well. "That's all." I spoke to myself taking the bag and heading to the door, and down the stairs.

"I'm going to carry you tonight; you can learn how to get there tomorrow." He said as he took off into a run towards his and Bella's cottage. I nodded not really minding if he carried me or not, and settled for watching the forest flash by, though it wasn't really as much of a flash by as it would be to humans. To me it was a normal speed, things went by fast but they didn't blur. And it was still a pretty sight.

A few minutes later Edward sat me down in front of a small but pretty cottage, then led me to the door. When we were inside he led me to the living area where Bella and Renesmee sat, Bella watching Renesmee play. When we walked in both  
>looked at us smiling and Renesmee shot up running to Edward. She hugged, saying hi before turning to me and tackling me in a hug. "You got to come!" she said excitedly before pulling my hand and leading me over to the toys she had with her. Without asking we both sat there and played, until Bella and Edward told us to get ready for bed. Which we complied to after a small beg for one more hour.<p> 


	16. Charlie

Such a long time before I managed to update this story but here it is!

* * *

><p>"Hey, Giselle?", Renesmee asked me from her side of the bed after we had been in there for about thirty minutes. "Do you like Seth like I like Jacob?" I turned over frowning at her my eyebrows knitted together.<p>

"What are you talking about Renesmee?" I asked frowning while I looked at her.

"You know. He's yours, like how I call Jake mine." She answered more of a statement than anything else. I frowned looking at her before thinking of what I though earlier.

"I- I do think of him as mine…" I said slowly trailing off. "So I guess I think of him like you think of Jake." I said even slower, and a bit awkwardly not getting why it mattered.

Renesmee laughed smiling brightly. "Awesome!" Laughing a bit more she grinned at me. "Aunt rose is going to have a fit." I frowned turning over so I faced the celling now.

"why's mama going to have a fit?" I ask confused.

"Well she hates shape shifters always calls them mutts." Renesmee answered shrugging her shoulders. "Well night Giselle!"

"Night…" I responded slowly while musing over her words. Why would mama hate shape shifters? And would that mean she wouldn't be allowed to hang out with Seth anymore?

_-3 weeks later- _

It's been three weeks since the accident where Seth lost control, three weeks since I asked my Uncle Logan to stay, and three weeks since Renesmee asked me that crazy question on how much I like Seth. And well the results of thoughts three weeks were. Uncle Logan agreed to stay though he didn't live with the family instead he bought a house down the road a way's from Carlisle. I've gotten closer to everyone in this family, even started using grandma, and aunt, uncle etc. And me and Seth has gotten closer he's a lot like a big brother at the moment, someone I can always count on to be there for me when I need him. And Renesmee's question was never brought up again, so a perfect three weeks to me.

"Giselle, Grandpa's coming over!" Renesmee called excitedly, I frowned at her in question, wasn't Grandpa always here. "Grandpa Charlie!"

"Who's that?" I ask curious, I recalled the name Charlie but didn't quite know who he was.

"He's mama's father, he's a human." She said simply, and like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I nodded though confused.

"How is he a human?" I asked curiously, "Is she a half-breed?"

Renesmee shook her head at me. "Know Daddy changed her into a vampire after she had me, mama almost died when I was born. I'm a half breed though; mom was a human when she became pregnant with me had me during that time as well." I nodded my head slowly still a bit lost.

"You'll love him! Though he thinks I'm adopted he can't know different, humans aren't supposed to know  
>about vampires." She said with a frown.<p>

"You'll love him! Though he thinks I'm adopted he can't know different, humans aren't supposed to know about vampires." She said with a frown.

"So what's he like? You're Grandpa?" Renesmee smiled then and started to explain; she told me how he was really funny, but how he in ways didn't seem to approve of her dad all the time.

"Oh and he loves Jacob! Though he doesn't know Jacobs mine since that would be weird according to mama and daddy he can't know." She said frowning again, this time she didn't understand, and I didn't understand either, it made no since why a human couldn't know about vampires as it made no since why her grandpa couldn't know about her and Jacob being destined for each other.

"Renesmee! Giselle! Charlie's here." Grandma's voice called up the stairs, Renesmee grinned happily standing up she pulled me to my feet before dragging me out the door and towards the steps, she released my hand and took of down them, I followed behind slowly, unsure.

"Grandpa!" I heard her yell happily.

"There she is." A voce said, "There's my beautiful girl." Renesmee had explained to me how Charlie didn't know that she was his actual granddaughter, that he thought she was his adopted granddaughter. But he still loved her just the same.

Reaching the end of the steps I peeked around mama, and noticed the man who was her Grandpa Charlie. I knew him, it was the man who was at the dinner my first day arriving in Forks. It was a cop if I remembered correctly, the police chief if I'm not mistaken.

A hand landed on my shoulder glancing up and over to my left I noticed Uncle Edward standing next to me smiling lightly. "Don't be shy, Charlie's nice." He said encouragingly. I Just shrugged, but stayed near mama.

"So you decided to adopt her then Carlisle?" Charlie asked straightening up, holding Renesmee in his arms he looked at me with a smile, looking extremely friendly behind the brown eyes and mustache.

"We didn't, Rosalie, and Emmett decided to…" Charlie raised a brow glancing at the two 'Oldest' children of Carlisle and Esme's.

"Really?" He asked curiously obviously wondering why a couple this 'young' would be trying willing to adopt a child.

Dad answered the question before anyone else could. "Me and Rosalie have been married for about three years now, we decided a year and a half ago we wanted a kid, but Rose isn't able to have any of her own." Dad spoke so smoothly while putting and arm around mama's shoulders. Charlie considered this for a moment before nodding his head.

"I see." With that he turned his attention back to me and kneeled down putting Renesmee on the ground. "Do you remember me Giselle?" He asked kindly while Renesmee watched smiling brightly.

I nodded my head. "Yes sir I do." I responded giving a small but pleasant smile. "Thank you for being so kind to me then." I added as I remembered Charlie being kind when I first arrived. He just smiled before standing up nodding his head to me.

The rest of the day passed by with Charlie putting puzzles together with me and Renesmee, or him talking to Aunt Bella while I and Renesmee went back upstairs to play before coming down stairs just a little before he left. I liked Charlie though; he was kind, and fun, nothing like his daughter, Aunt Bella who tended to be a bit of a bore at times.

When it was time for him to leave both me and Renesmee stood on the front porch waving to him as he went. "I like your grandpa." I said to Renesmee who smiled.

"He is cool isn't he." She said before pulling me inside.


End file.
